Clock Tower 5: Insubordinates
by Godsent Hellraze
Summary: Clock Tower 3 is not what you expect... You want the truth, than you shall have the truth! I know it says Humor and Horror, but expect a little romance.
1. Genesis

Disclaimer: I don't own Clock Tower 3

_Clock Tower Cast:_

All of Clock Tower 3 cast

_Original Cast:_

Slayer (Jonathan Wilson), Nightmare (Marshall Wilson)

_400 years ago… It has been said that a man, ruler of the lower East of England, Learned about the Ritual of Engagement. But, unfortunately, this part of history was a lie! The credit of the findings of the ritual goes to me, Jonathan Wilson, born from Britain and the loyalist general of Lord Burroughs armies. Although this is not in the history books, it is true. It was I who found the ritual and the means of becoming an Entity. Of course, this was my downfall. Ever since I had found the accursed thing, he wishes me to capture his daughter, the love of my life, and let him perform the ritual. Of course, I would not let this madness go any further. It was my sworn duty to slay Lord Burroughs at all costs until the carriage tipped over and killed his daughter. I was relieved to find this, yet sad at the same time. She wouldn't die a Rooder's death, yet, she is dead. At her funeral, I noticed that her father cried false tears and was extremely depressed within a matter of years. Soon, his depression turned into rage and he ordered the driver of the carriage and the maid that were with her to be slain. What the history books don't tell you was that the driver and the maid were my mother and father. I too began to feel enraged. I was the only one left to my family tree and my brother was off in another country, living life peacefully. I didn't care any more. Lord Burroughs was to be killed for this horrid acts of cruelty as I watched, by his side, my friends, family, and people that I had protected for this land be slain before my very eyes. In the dead of night, I raised an army of farmer to make an assault. I taught them all I knew, but I guess that they were not ready for the attack. In the year of 1605, We made the attack. This wasn't an act for revenge, but for the death of our leader. This marked the most bloodiest war never known to mankind as the Clock Tower Wars. We struck them hard, with me and my knight friends leading the poorly equipped army to their untimely doom. Unfortunately for Lord Burroughs' army, all of his forces died, although at the price of all of the farmers' lives as well. Seeing the terrible outcome of his war, he quickly made his way up the clock tower. By this time, I was the lone survivor of the Clock Tower Wars, but my mission was not yet completed. With God by my side and rage by the other, I made after him like the sound of lightning. Atop the clock tower, it was raining hard and winds blew to were we had to firmly stand our ground. Lord Burroughs found this all of a sudden entertaining. With a heartless laugh, he turned to me and smirked. "You dare challenge me to a duel, one I'm bound to win?". Drawing my sword, The HellRaiser, I smiled back at him._

_"For the crimes of mass murder, I shall take revenge on thee as thou have to the others. And I promise, I shan't hold back!" I cried as he drew his broad sword. Then the fight began. After tireless hours of fighting, I was getting weakened by his sudden blows, as if he were unnaturally human. Without warning, he lifted his hand and a purple material formed into a ball in his palm and it flew at me. Not knowing what to expect, I swung my sword and the ball kept right on, through the blade and slammed into me, pinning me to the wall. "No!" I cried. He laughed his menacingly evil laugh and smiled upon me._

_"It seems that you have come short…. Allow me to make up for it!" He roared out and threw two more at the me, causing two more energy chains. I couldn't move very far from the spot that he had hit me in and I soon gave up trying. He then threw one more, but into the air. The rain seemed to increase and the skies turned black, revealing a gruesome red monster looking down at me. It opened its mouth and more purple energy screeched through the air. I tried desperately to move, but to no avail. The blast hit me dead on, but, for some reason, I was spared from the blast, as though protected from the attack by the hand of God himself. I was surprised, but not as surprised as Lord Burroughs._

_"It seems that you trick didn't-" I tried to speak, but fell to the ground in dire need of assistance. The ruler walked up to me and reached out his hand._

_"Come, Jonathan, come join me as a Subordinate and kill for me as an Entity. Together, we could rule the world!" he cackled, but came short of breath before he had time to laugh and mock God. He looked down and saw that the hilt of the HellRaiser was pressed to his chest. I smiled wearily and chuckled._

_"Rule the land as long as you wish….. But the world belongs to the Lord Almighty……I hope for your sake that he has pity upon your soul……. But whatever you get…. Will be too good for you…" I heaved. He looked into the eyes of the one that he trusted most.  
_

_"As long as this clock tower remains standing…… I shall rise again-" he spat as I looked into his eyes, his color drained from him and he fell into an eternal slumber, never to awaken again. I got to my feet and leaned on my weapon as the body fell into the cogs of the clock tower, being crushed on impact. I watched the body fall, then looked into the sky. "Lord….. I have done your deed……..I rest in peace-" I drew my last breathe and fell to the floor as the tower soon started to fall apart._

**Thanks for your support, R and R please.**


	2. Slayer's Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clock Tower 3 or any of the characters! If you try to think that I'm gonna put this on anymore of this story….. Then maybe you're right.

* * *

**

_400 years have passed since that time and the Clock Tower Wars continue…. Behind the eyes of the world. Now, the Rooders are out to fight the Entities and their Subordinates , striking down all that oppose them. But the Ritual of Engagement is still effective yet to this very day. After that grueling battle between Lord Burroughs and Jonathan Wilson, the knight was resurrected as a Subordinate and was one of the best the Entity could ever have. "Living" for the longest time, Jonathan had found a way to take the evil which burned inside of him and suppress it. As the years drag on, the Subordinate Slayer hoped never to kill again…. Until somewhere in London……_

At a boarding school near the mountains, a girl dressed in an English school uniform walked towards a bench, reading a letter it read:

_Dear Alyssa,_

_How are you?_

_I think about you every day!_

_I know that it is drawing closer to your fifteenth birthday and I want you to do a favor for me._

_Since your grandfather has gone for three years and hasn't yet come back, I fear the worst for you._

_So I want you to go into hiding until your fifteenth birthday has passed._

_I know that it is unordinary for me to say this to you without any explanation, but please, do as I tell you._

_With unconditional love._

_Nancy, your mum._

Soon after reading this, Alyssa seemed to have a memory stuck in her head. One in which, he mother, a beautiful brown haired woman was walking next to an elder gentleman and a little girl with two blond ponytails running in front of them. She put her over her mouth. "Mother…" she sighed. Suddenly, a boarding school teacher called for her.

"Alyssa! Someone's on the phone for you….. It's your mother." she called. Alyssa ran as fast as her little fourteen year old legs could possibly carry her and reached a payphone within the gloomy halls of the boarding school. She picked up the receiver and tried to answer it.

"Hello? Mum?" she asked. No one was there so she tried again. "Mum? Hello? Answer me!" When she had finally taken the hint that it was either bad reception or a prank call, she rushed into her room and packed her clothing and bath supplies. As she rushed out of the building, a teacher caught hold of her.

"Where do you think your going, little missy?" she asked. Alyssa had no time for petty talk and slipped out of her grasp, running away from the school and into the hills.

* * *

It took her some time before she got to the house, but lo and behold, she had made it to the Hamilton household. She ran to the house, not knowing what to expect, and threw one of the two massive doors open. "Mum!" she cried. She was half hoping for an answer as she closed the door, concealing herself into a light darkness, but there was nothing but the echo of her voice that rang out into the large house. She started to walk towards a magnificent staircase that curved right. "Mum, I'm back!" she chirped happily and nervously. Then, an unsuspected surprise made her jump and face a double doors that slowly opened and daylight flooded the room . Her heart raced with fear, but, she had managed to take control of the situation and entered the room slowly. As she entered the dining room, she saw that the table was as it was before she had left at the age of ten and the everything was spic and span… Until she saw a man with black clothing on from head to toe. Nothing shown but his chin line and his nose. Alyssa tried to speak but fear gripped her like a dog to a chew toy. "Umm… Excuse me, but, are you one of the lodgers?" She asked. The man continued to sit in the chair facing the gorgeous daylight and nod. 

"Yes." He said in a deep grueling voice. Despite the voice, Alyssa became a little more comfortable with the man, as he was what he said he was.

"I'm Alyssa, Nancy's daughter and I was wondering if you knew when she'd be back in-" She was cut off by the man in black as he leaned forward in the chair.

"Yes… But that was yesterday morning . She won't be coming back …As a matter of fact, she won't be coming back…At all." He said as he stood up from the chair and turned to face Alyssa. Her face turned into a horrid expression as the man in black started to rush to her and take hold of her arm. His grip was unlike any other she had encountered, and, for a strange reason, familiar as well. "Alyssa, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time! Now, we can be together forever!" He cried triumphantly as he held onto her. She squirmed and broke free.

"Let me go!" she cried as she got away from him. He laughed evilly as he continued out of the room and out of sight. Alyssa stayed transfixed to the spot in fear that the man would be back. A few minutes later, she had gathered the courage to go out and into the rest of the house. As she exited the dining room, an open diary laid open and incomplete on top of a small table to her left, right of the door and not too far from the left side of the door was a jar with inscriptions on it. She walked to the stairs and climbed them until she reached the top, turning a right and headed down an indoor balcony, which, in turn, lead to a door to her right. She went inside the room and instantly recognized it. "My room…" She sighed as she walked, she turned and locked the doors, rushed to the other doors and locked them as well, then she made her way to her bed and sat down. She needed to rest. Whatever was going on was going all too fast! So she laid on the bed and went into a snooze.

* * *

_"Slayer……" I struggled to stay asleep. "Slayer! Wake up! Laze good for nothing'!" Was that my name now? Slayer? I'll never be sure why I have been resurrected to fight the Rooders…. Maybe it's for nothing. Yes. It's no use fighting the Rooders… Even if their powers peek at the age of fifteen. "Slayer! Wake up, dammit!" I now have no choice…. My plan to act is now._

Awaking from his slumber, a knight in black spiked armor sat up, his blood red cape flowing from behind himself. His helmet was off, so his face was visible. He stood and searched his surroundings. It was, without a doubt, a prison cell to keep Subordinates from killing themselves. The Dark World. This was his new home. In a place filled with nothing more than pain and torture. How he longed to be in Heaven with the Lord Almighty…. But it is said that even God doesn't come this low of sinners. It was, no doubt, a lie to make the Subordinates to give up hope and to start their careers as maniac serial killers. "No… I shall not fall into that temptation…." Slayer said to himself.

"Slayer! Damn, boy, how long are ya gonna take at get outta bed?" A ghoul called out. Slayer stood and walked to the dim light, revealing his rotting flesh and his bleached bones. Although of his outward appearance, per say his face did have a kind of Batman: Two Face kind of thing happening when he was told to speak, he spoke in fluent English, as though he had no deformities.

"I won't kill for the Entity, be it that I kill myself first!" Slayer said. The little ghoul pointed to the Dark Knight's sword and helmet.

"We've got someone for ya! So get your HellRaiser and your helmet and get the fuck outta here!" He cried, flipping Slayer the bird. The knight smiled what he could and quickly brought the HellRaiser to the creature's testacies.

"I hope you don't need this, because if you don't shut up, I'll slice them off and shove them, WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" The Dark Knight roared in rage. The ghoul could only nod in understanding as Slayer placed the blade upon his back and placed the helmet over his face. Nothing but two red vaporous glowing eyes were only visible as Slayer made his way to the portal. On his way, many locked up Subordinates started to shout out for their "Hero" and all Slayer could do was take the praise. It seemed to not matter anymore. His plan was working perfectly.

"Sla-yer! Sla-yer! Sla-yer!" They all chanted, throwing their left arms out into the air in unison.. Slayer held his head high, while deep inside of him, Jonathan Called for his lost brother, Marshall.

"Where are you Marshall? Or should I call you…. Nightmare?"

**Thank you for reading this! Please R and R and tell me what you think. (But I warn you, Flame me and suffer dire consequences!)**


	3. Her Battles Begin

**Disclaimer: I Don't own this game or any of its characters!(Except Slayer and Nightmare)Soooooo...QUIT ASKIN' ALREADY! Hehe!** **By the way, Crazy-Psycho-Chic, or Psycho, Please email me, and to save time, here is the email Please Email Me soon!**

Chapter 3: Beginning of Her Battles

Alyssa woke with a start. Of course, the doors were still locked, but something told her to get out of the room altogether. As she left, she spotted a bottle of lavender colored water and decided to take it./ Her mother had told her that it relived stress and if the Dark Man posed as any threat, she would need something to calm her down. So she exited the room connected to a room with a fire place and a couple of chairs and let the door shut behind her. As Alyssa examined the room, she noticed a blue shimmering seal upon on of the doors that lead to a hallway. Weird… That's never been there before… she thought as she came closer to the door. Reaching for the door handle, a spark flew from across the room and killed all of the lights that were in the room, making her jump out her skin. As she calmed herself down, Alyssa found that nothing could be done about the door and started back to her room. When arriving to the upstairs living room, the fireplace slowly died down by a mystical force and a hole opened in the back of the hearth. Although her guts told her that the entire thing spelled trouble, Alyssa continued to move to the hearth and crawl into the hole, finding a small room with two-by fours crisscrossing to the roof and a statue in front of a stained glass window. "How did a statue get in here?" She wondered aloud as she walked up to it. Suddenly, the eyes of the statue cried blood which caused Alyssa to turn away. As she covered her eyes from the supernatural sight, the head fell off from the top of the neck, splitting into many pieces. Alyssa rushed to put the pieces back into place until she found a small hand sized bottle and a note, which read:

_Dearest Alyssa,_

_I wanted nothing more than for you to live peacefully. But, if you are reading this now, you must have come back to the house._

_For your protection, I am enclosing a bottle of Holy Water and some advice._

_Exorcism: When you feel threatened, sprinkle Holy Water at your assailant.  
De-sealing: If you see a seal blocking your path, sprinkle the Holy Water on it._

_If you need to refill your Holy Water supply, find a lion water fountain or a decorated jar in a church._

_Lastly,_

_This is my fault. But I will do my best to protect you. Please remember that I love you more than anything in this world, and I always will._

_Mum_

Alyssa could feel her emotions run with sadness. Where could you be, mum? She thought. She made her appearance in the upstairs living quarters and back to the door with the seal. Surely this was all some sick and twisted game that was plotted by a mass murderer that loved to watch little fourteen year old girls running around their houses with a bottle of Holy Water. She looked at the sacred bottle, then nodded. "Mum always said to always try and not give up." She said aloud as she pulled the top of the bottle off and sprinkled it on the seal. Sure enough, The seal crackled and shattered into oblivion, leaving the door slowly opening on its own accord. She walked inside and looked to her immediate right, looking at a door that was boarded up. She could remember that, even as a child, that that room was boarded up because, as she was told, the Boogeyman lived in that room and that the only way to keep him in there was to board the door up. She chuckled as she remembered the fond memories of her childhood, but then she remembered her objective… To find her mother. She quickly moved to the back of the small hallway and made a right, walking into Nancy's room. The room was a tad messy, but still in tact. In front of her, there was a unmade bad and, going around the room, there was a fireplace with a portrait of a woman upon it. In front of that was a computer desk with a hooked up computer and a phone sitting upon a messy desk and in front of that was an open wardrobe with clothing sprawled out of it. someone must have left in a hurry… Were her thoughts as she examined the room and saw a picture frame laying face down on the desk. Alyssa moved to the desk, picked the picture up and found a woman, an elder gentleman and walking down the park with smiles and a small girl running wild with two blond pigtails. She smiled. I wonder I Grandpa is okay. As she pondered the thought, she set the picture down right side up and sat on her mother's bed. "Mum… Where are you?" She asked. Her hand fell to the comforter and felt a lump in the covers. She quickly uncovered the hump and found the it was a book with a letter opener holding a place in the book. When she opened it, she grew a horrid expression on her face. In the book, there was a picture that could describe the creepiest person she had ever come across; The Dark Man. As she continued to look at the picture, a piano started to play smoothly from out of nowhere, making Alyssa panic. She stood and ran around the room. Next to the bed was a boom box and she checked it. A CD was in the CD compartment, but it wasn't playing. She was now authorized to go into total panic as she ran from wall to wall. "Where's that coming from?" She cried, half hoping for an answer from the powers that be. She tried again as she threw open the door. "Who's playing that?" She cried and ran out of the room.

He had finally arrived at the destination point that he was assigned from the jabber-jawed Ghoul. Though the helmet, Slayer could figure that the time period was about 1942 as a bomber plane flew by. He looked up with amazement. "If only I could have lived this far…. So much that we have accomplished during the years." He said. In the streets, he found a large, masculine man wearing a dirty yellow uniform and was running here and there, carrying a large hammer. Slayer knew that he would regret this sooner or later, so he took a little stroll. "Pardon me, fellow Subordinate!" He called out. The man quickly turned with an evil grin on his face. He seemed to be rotting away as Slayer was, only more so near the neck.

"What do you want?" He growled as he glared at the Black Knight. Slayer smiled, a smart ass.

"I was sent to help you take the young Rooder by surprise." He said as he walked closer, his boots clicking on the pavement under the iron clad armor. With each step he took, the Subordinate's dark powers increased tremendously. The Subordinate smiled.

"Really?" He asked. Slayer hoped that his plan would work and soon… He could feel the Rooder coming closer to their positions.

"Come now. Haven't you ever heard of friendship?" Slayer asked. The man seemed to smile at his "comrade".

"Name's Sledge Hammer!" He greeted. Jonathan only hoped that he could pull this off. The Dark Knight reached out a hand and they shook.

"Slayer." He said.

Outside of a tall, ram down building, Alyssa ran out blindly, tripping as she opened a iron gated door and landing to her face. It was not hard enough to knock her unconscious, but it hurt like Hell. She got herself up and looked at her surroundings. All around her was a mess of debris all over the streets, a half destroyed bus and buildings that were falling apart. She cautiously advanced herself forward before bomber planes flew by overhead. She looked up at them and shook her head. "No….What are those planes doing here?" She asked aloud. She was answered this time by faint whistles that grew louder and louder. With Alyssa's gut instincts, she jumped out of the spot before a medium sized explosion opened up and settled in an instant. She had to dodge even more of the threatening bombs and finally had to take shelter under a bus. Her fear was steadily increasing. Didn't they know that she was there? Probably not. Hopefully, her fear would subside, but as the engines of the planes roared off and died down into the distant land, the bus started to tip to one side and on top of Alyssa. She moved quickly to avoid being crushed under the ton of fiberglass and metal. After her near death experience, Alyssa needed to know just what in all that was holy and good was going on! Walking into an ally, she found a newspaper dated 1942. "What?" She cried as she read more. "World War II?" Her thoughts returned to the sickos that liked little fourteen year old girls running around home, armed with only holy water and knew that one thing was for sure: This was going further than normal… This was supernatural, to travel back in time from your own home. She seemed to have a nervous break down and started to walk down the ally, passing by an old time red phone booth. Just beyond it, she saw a gruesome sight, a dead and mangled body with a ring case next to it. Inside, a ring was put in perfectly, as though it were untouched by the war. Alyssa quickly walked to the body and slowed sown as the door of the phone booth slowly creaked open . Her fear had increased beyond normal as she slowly turned her head to see something walk out of the phone booth… A Dark Knight.

_I walked out of the Phone booth and started to walk towards the Rooder and was taken aback. Not only had my plan worked, but the one I was to scare was so recognizable…… It had to be…The love of my life! "Annabel?" I asked in confusion. The girl seemed too frightened and afraid to answer with anything but a high pitched shriek and ran from me in terror. I sighed…_

Slayer watched as Alyssa ran from him and turned the corner to go down another street. A large sweat drop appeared behind Slayer's head and he sighed hard through the helmet. "This will take a while…" He sighed and slowly followed her. He turned the corner and saw her continuing to run from him, not looking back and started to hyperventilate. He sighed again. Not even Annabel was so frightened of me Slayer thought as he looked at his face in the reflection of the water and saw the hideous sight of his face as he removed his helmet. Then, again, she never had to look into the eyes of a true monster… He placed his helmet back on and looked back to where Alyssa had been, now, the gate that had been closed was unsealed and wide open. He nodded. If I don't hurry, Sledge Hammer will kill her the first chance he gets, and my plan will be in vain! He thought and unsheathed the HellRaiser. He brought the spinney blade in a half circular motion as his free hand did the mirror opposite, completing the circular motion, allowing a triangular crest to envelope around him and disappear.

Alyssa ran as fast as her legs could carry her, down the stairs, past another dead body and through a tunnel, leading to a small town with a sealed door. She fumbled with the bottle of Holy Water and splashed the remains onto the seal, hyperventilated until the seal broke, and rushed inside, slamming the door. She breathed heavily, hoping to catch her breathe, turned to the windows in the doors and looked out of them to see if the Black Knight was after her, but found nothing. She sighed with relief. "What was that thing?" She cried as she looked around. It was a small shop with a flight of stairs and broken pieces of glass on each step that lead to a balcony. Elsewhere, there was a display table with broken glass surrounding it, a counter a desk and a changing curtain. She walked further into the dressing store (at least, so she thought with suits hanging with price tags on them for rental or sale) and up to the counter where she found another bottle of Lavender Water. Placing it with her other, she walked to the desk and found a note, which read:

_Dear May,_

_How are you? I am now in France in a region known as Champagne. It is beautiful with vineyards as far as the eye can see. When the war is over, we must come here for a holiday. I hear they have organized blackouts in London. I am sure that you are fine during the day, as Jane is there, but I worry about you being alone at night. You'll be alright, won't you, darling? Keep warm._

_With Love,_

_Daddy_

Alyssa smiled for the concern of the child that must have lived here, but with the broken glass, she was sure that something had happened to where May wasn't having a good night here at all. A door was behind the desk. Alyssa tried to open it, but it was no use. She was sure that the owners wouldn't mind if she waltzed about the house, waiting to be sure that the knight had left. So, she walked upstairs and into a room that seemed to bed room. As she walked around, she found a picture of a man and a key right in front of the picture. "This must be the owner of the tailor shop… And this must be a key to something in this building…" She said to herself quietly as she made her way out of the room and down the hall to the stairs that she had came up, turned a right and ran to the other end of the balcony, opening the door. Inside, she had found blood everywhere! Up the walls, on the floors, you name it! She continued with caution and made her way down a flight of stairs, in another room. A work room, more than likely. As she walked to the door, a newspaper article caught her eye. Scanning the paper, she found that a young pianist, by the name of May, had been killed instantaneously with a hard blunt object and another about someone called Hammer Killer and his hanging. After looking through these things, screams could be heard suddenly.

Somewhere, in another room, a little girl, about eleven or twelve, was screaming at the top of her lungs as a large man wearing old yellow uniform swung a large sledge hammer at her, missing, but succeeding in exploding a stool with Christmas decorations and shattering the tree of ornaments. The little girl ran to the door and tried franticly to pull it open, but it was no use. The Hammer Killer walked up to May slowly, cackling as he reared his hammer and swung.

Alyssa ran halfway up the stairs before a door exploded and the body of a little girl flew out of it and landed on the stairs in a lifeless heap. The hammer maniac hobbled out, cackling in glee and looking at Alyssa, his intentions of killing seemed to sweep though him like a good feeling. "I killed her!" He said before Alyssa ran for the door. He jumped down from the top step and landed with a growl. "ALYSSAAAAA! I'M SLEDGE HAMMER!" He cried before he charged after her through the door. Alyssa looked at the changing curtain and had no second thoughts as she rushed in and pulled the curtain shut. She held her breathe as Sledge Hammer busted through the door, sniffing the air like a rabid wolf. "Alyssa…..Where are you ?" Sledge Hammer whispered as he walked crouched with the hammer in both hands. Alyssa couldn't take this any longer. Soon, she was going to pop! She opened her mouth to breathe, but let out a small "eep". Sledge Hammer straightened his posture and started to stalk over to the changing curtain, sniffing the air. "I've got you now!" He whispered in a deep excitement with a harsh, evil tone. Alyssa couldn't think, she couldn't move…. She could only gasp and hold herself in terror as the serial killer approached her slowly…

**WOOOWEEE! My first cliffy! GO ME! Well, as always, R & R, No Flaming allowed, but Constructive Criticism is!**


	4. A New Ally?

**Hello to all! Running up to this point, Jonathan, or Slayer, has been sent to 1942 London to slay the Rooder, but has to team up with Sledgehammer! Along the way, he meets Alyssa and hopes that his "Plan" will work! Let's hope so, because it'll be bad news for Alyssa soon! By the way, Psycho, the reason I would like for you to Email me is because your email is incorrect! So email me so we can chat soon! By the way Psycho, I'm sorry if it seems that your boy toy (Sledgehammer) seems a little too weak… Anyways……:P**

Chapter 4: A new Ally?

Alyssa's breathe shortened as the maniac serial killer stepped closer to her, grinning his evil grin from ear to ear. "Your mine, now…" He whispered as he raised his hammer. Alyssa's life flashed before her eyes as she closed them and hoped that her death would be quick and painless. Or Sledgehammer, this was easy thus far, but nothing could prepare them for what happened next… There was a loud clang that echoed throughout the room. Alyssa opened her eyes to find that the Dark Knight had stopped the attack with a giant sword with a duel sided saw like blade was holding the hammer just inches from his helmet. The knight's head turned to see Alyssa over his shoulder and stared at her with his red vaporous eyes.

"RUN ANNABELLE!" He roared. Alyssa looked at him in horrid confusion, but soon snapped out of it when she figured that her was yelling at her. "RUUUUNNN!" He cried and she fled the scene via the adjustment room behind the desk. Sledgehammer looked to the girl and tried to follow her, but his path was blocked by Slayer.

"Slayer? What are you doing?" Sledgehammer asked rather calmly in his evil whisper. Slayer's eyes seemed to glow brighter when he heard the question.

"I will not let Annabelle fall again! I will protect her with my life!" Slayer said angrily as he rushed the killer and slung his sword into the air, landing on top of Sledgehammer's hammer with a loud TWANG! The killer seemed confused as he tried to put the peaces together.

"That is not Annabelle!" He cried, blocking another attack from his comrade. "She is the enemy!" Slayer looked at him coolly.

"Then that makes me an enemy as well!" He cried as he swung sideways, slamming and cutting Sledgehammer, sending him into a wall. The killer did not get up and Slayer sighed. _I must find her… There is so much to tell her… about my love…_ He thought as he disappeared.

* * *

Alyssa had not even the faintest clue on what was going on, but she knew that she wasn't going to find out. She ran up the stairs and to May's room, finding it locked. She pushed the key into the doorknob and tried to turn it, but nothing happened. She pulled the key out and thought for a moment as a hand touched her in the shoulder. She slowly turned to find the Black Knight once again, and she started to hyperventilate. "I'm not here to hurt you, my Annabelle…" He said softly. His words were warm and touching, yet still beyond frightening. She was sure that what he had said was, in fact, a lie to get her to calm down and kill her when she least expected.

"What do you want?" She cried. Another hand fell on her other shoulder and they started to rub her shoulders. Despite the hard metal, she felt herself calm down almost instantly… Then she remembered her mother doing this when she was younger. Every time she would have a nightmare, she would run into her mother's room and she would rub her shoulders. He thoughts returned to the matter at hand and she broke away from his massage. His red eyes had a distinct feeling of sadness… as though her himself were a lost spirit…

"To protect you…. My dearest Annabelle…" He said softly as she ripped away from his loving, yet hidden, arms. She started to feel intimidated as he drew closer to her. "For over three hundred years I have longed for this moment… My dearest Annabelle, I will die to never lose you again!" Whomever this was, Alyssa was starting to become more scared of him than Sledgehammer.

"I'm not this Annabelle that you speak of! I'm Alyssa Hamilton!" She cried. Slayer was taken aback… He had made a total fool of himself and not only that, but professed his deepest feelings to someone that was probably a reincarnation of her. Slayer shook his head.

"No?" He asked as he slumped to the floor and began to weep tears of sorrow. Alyssa was frightened, yet sad for this being at the same time. "All this time, and but still, for what?" He cried looking to the sky. "Lord… Help me…" Alyssa, for the life of her, had no clue why she did what she did then… She hugged him.

"There, there, now…" She said as the Black Knight continued to cry. She patted his back a couple of times and found that the armor suddenly burst into purple flames, leaving a rotting man in a tunic, knelt on the floor, face covered. She had jumped back at the time that the armor flamed into nothingness and looked at the half rotten man that knelt before her. "Come now… There must be something you could do… Look at me…" She said softly. Slayer shook his head. This horrid face and body of his… A curse placed on his shoulders from the one whom had kept him alive all of this time… He couldn't bring himself to showing her his true identity. She knelt down beside him and pulled his hands away from his face, gasping as she saw the horrid features. But, for reasons unknown, she didn't mind. This soul saved my life… The least I could do is help him find his Sentimental Item… And that seems to be this Annabelle he calls me. She thought. He looked up to her, tears streaming from the one side of his face, the other, just a bleached side of his skull with an eye ball in it. "It will be all right… I'll help you!" She said.

_I don't understand… She sees my face, yet she doesn't flee from me…Now she wants to help me._ No one has ever done this for me… He gently grasped her arms with the rotting flesh of his and made the fleshy side of his face smile. "You will?" He asked, sniffing. She nodded, although seriously, she seemed happy. The rotting man stood and the purple flames returned, enclosing him in the Black Armor that he was accustomed to. The HellRaiser in a brown sheath that rested on his back, ready to be drawn for more bloodshed from a near existing battle. "I will protect you… For it is my mission… As an Insubordinate." Slayer said. Alyssa cocked her head. This would be weird for her, but at least she would not be alone. She nodded.

"Alright," she started as she looked at the key. Slayer nodded.

"I believe that this is a red drawer key…" He said. Alyssa gave him a look. He looked at her back. "What? Lets go to the red drawer…" The two moved down the stairs and walked to the red drawer that were located right next to the newspaper articles. Alyssa took the key and opened the first drawer after unlocking it, finding another, highly decorated key.

"This must be the room key!" Alyssa exclaimed. Slayer nodded and the two ran to the room, unlocking it. Slayer threw open the door and the two ran in, Alyssa locking the door up behind them.

"We'll be safe, at least for a little bit." Slayer whispered as Alyssa walked around the room. Slayer started to check the room as well.

"What's this?" Alyssa asked as she came across a piece of paper and read it. She picked it up and examined it, turning to the Black Knight. "Ummm…" He seemed to know what she wanted.

"My name was Jonathan… But now I'm Slayer… Either one, I'll let you choose…" He said apathetically. She only nodded and gave him the paper.

"Look… These are-"

"A piano concert invitation…" He finished as he gave them back. Suddenly, the door started to bang like crazy and a loud murderous voice cried out.

"ALYSSAAA!" Sledgehammer cried as he kicked at the door. Alyssa looked at Slayer worriedly.

"The escape's blocked! We need another way!" She cried as she looked around, finding a chair. The killer broke into the room just in time for her to throw the chair at him. Sledgehammer swung and broke the chair in midair. Slayer took his chance and tackled the Subordinate to the wall and let him slide down to the floor. Alyssa helped the Black Knight to his feet. "Nice one!" She said. He smiled. Her personality was so much like that of Annabelle. Alyssa ran down the stairs, followed by Slayer and the two ran out of the house.

* * *

Finding another Lavender Water somewhere nearby, they made their way across a bridge and to a lion fountain. Alyssa ran to it and, remembering her mother's advice, refilled the now empty bottle, while Slayer stayed guard, watching Sledgehammer bust out of the tailor's shop and waddling towards them at a fast pace. "Maniac at six o'clock!" Slayer called to Alyssa, whom was just getting the bottle filled and put the cap back on.

"Alright, let's go!" She said as she jogged over to the concert hall, Slayer drew the HellRaiser, ready to strike out at Sledgehammer if he came in front of him. His red vaporous eyes looked right, then left, looking for something. Alyssa watched his eyes dart back and fourth in his helmet. "What's wrong?" She asked. Slayer looked at her, then to the invisible enemy.

"The Minions…" He said as the two walked inside. As they did, little did they know that a purple moth with skulls in the top corners of its wings sat on the side of the wall, flickering its wings.

Upon entrance, the doors shut behind them upon their own accord. Alyssa gasped and Slayer gripped his HellRaiser in defense. After gathering their bearings, Alyssa walked to an open diary on the counter just in front of them. Slayer guarded the girl. "So… Why are you protecting me?" She asked as she signed her name in the book, turning away as her writing started to glow. Slayer looked to her, they were safe for now.

"I'll tell you of that when we get out of here!" He said. Alyssa shrugged it off and moved to a hallway to the left of the desk, Slayer following and picked up another Lavender Water on the way. As they drew closer to a pair of doors that read "concert hall", the duo started to hear piano music. She looked at him, whom nodded slowly and took the lead, opening the door slowly and walking inside, followed by Alyssa. Inside looked more like a movie theater, at least, until they got to the stage and the piano music stopped playing. Alyssa walked cautiously up the steps, Slayer covering the floor and looked around. She jumped as spotlight flashed on and exposed a bloody piano and bloody pieces of music. Slayer looked at her. "Are you alright?" He called. She nodded and continued forward, freezing as the music started up again. She slowly turned her head, almost afraid to look, but forcing her to take in the view and letting out a scream of terror.

Slayer whipped around, finding that Alyssa was trying to get as far away from…. Nothing. He looked at the seat of the piano and cocked his head. "Alyssa, what's wrong?" Slayer cried concerned. She covered her mouth and kept to herself as the spirit before her played a series of wrong notes and started to weep. This, as with Slayer, touched Alyssa and she wanted to comfort her, but a familiar cackle told her otherwise.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Sledgehammer laughed aloud as he crashed into the stage and slammed to hammer to the floor. The Spirit screamed and disappeared. The serial killer was left with Alyssa at last, laughing as she crawled under the piano, meeting her at the other side and making a surprising noise as she came through, causing her to jump. What he didn't pay attention to was the fact that Slayer swung at him and knocked him off the stage and start to glow red.

"Wind Capture!" He cried and spun around, slinging his sword and sending a white line that hit him, entwining around him like a windy rope. The serial killer struggled and fell to the floor, roaring out as he did.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, SLAYER!" He cried and had no choice but to disappear, letting the windy rope fall to the floor and vanish. The Black Knight looked around.

"Alyssa! Come on out!" Slayer called. In turn, he heard his name.

"Slayer! Come quickly!" She called from behind the curtains. Jonathan ran to her, jumping the piano and rolling behind the curtains, finding a grated floor and a dead body next to it.

"What happened here?" He asked. Alyssa pointed to the leaver and explained.

"I pulled this and that man fell from the rafters of the theater!" She said. Slayer pointed the parts of the cross, head, stomach, shoulder and shoulder chanting as he did.

"Father, Son, Holy Spirit!" and bowed to the dead man. Alyssa looked the body over and saw the his fist was closed up with a piece of paper in it. She reached for it.

"What's this?" She asked as she came back up and unwrinkled the paper. A note which read:

_Locker combination: BAD_

_BABE: 1014_

_DEAD: 3403_

Slayer looked at it. "I'm lost!" He said and walked to the edge of the curtains as Alyssa's eyes lit up.

"This must be for the lockers at the front auditorium!" She exclaimed as she rushed to Slayer. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's move!" He said and started to hustle to the doors at the other end of the room, throwing them open and getting slammed in the face and getting sent backward bout two feet with a sickening crunch.

"I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME, SLAYER!" It was Sledgehammer again as he swung over his head and pulled down on the hammer. Slayer brought his legs up and thrust them into Sledgehammer's face, knocking him off balance and into the wall in the other room.

"Alyssa! Go to the safe and hide yourself until I get there!" He cried, but Alyssa had other plans. She pulled out the bottle of Holy Water and tossed a dose on Sledgehammer, setting him on green flames!

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" He cried as he danced around the room and the two made their escape. Alyssa was close to full scale panic, but Slayer wasn't about to let her nut up now.

"Come on, Alyssa! Keep a hold of yourself!" He cried as the two made their way to the front desk. Alyssa slipped behind it and fumbled with the dead man's note, reading it aloud, then looking to the safe with a look of shock. "What's wrong?" Slayer called as he blocked an incoming blow from Sledgehammer. Alyssa looked at the note again:

_Locker Combination: BAD_

_BABE: 1014_

_DEAD: 3403_

Then it hit her. But matching the numbers with the corresponding letter of each letter, the word itself gave off a combination, in which was always in fours, but one on top was in three, thus, by taking the corresponding letter and number and matching them with the top word, the locker combination gave off as; BAD: 103. She quickly flipped the numbers of the safe and the door popped open, revealing a key. She quickly grabbed it and headed for the front, unlocking it. "Let's go!" She cried as she walked out. Slayer slammed his HellRaiser upside Sledgehammer's head and quickly followed her, slamming the doors shut behind them both. Moving down the steps, Alyssa bent down, hands to her knees, and breathed hard. Slayer patted her in the back gently.

"Good work thus far-" He was interrupted by a pair of breaking doors and the restless serial killer shouting.

"I WANT VODKA!" He roared in rage. Slayer and Alyssa developed large anime sweat drops on the sides of their faces. Despite the fact that she should be scared out of her wits, she turned to Slayer.

"You've known him longer than I, -huff- is he an alcoholic?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Right now, we should worry about bigger things, like you staying alive!" He said as the two broke into a run, followed by Sledgehammer. The both of them made it to the bridge and ran like Hades to the other side, where they found that the killer had disappeared again.

"Where did he go?" Alyssa asked. Slayer's red eyes grown dim as he closed them and Jonathan's Spirit seemed to float out of him, searching the unseen. Finding two places of interest, the soul returned to the Black Knight's rotting corps for a body and he pointed to the left.

"Our friend won't be here for a while, so let's go this way, I'll explain on the way!" He said as the two made towards the dark tunnel on the cold London night.

_In Dark World_

The Ghoul seethed with anger as he looked into the black cauldron, watching Slayer's every move and growled with frustration. "NOOO! YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO KILL THE BITCH!" He cried. As if by some unknown force, Slayer looked into the air, right at the Ghoul, lifted a hand and shot a dark matter ball at him, exploding the liquid into his face. The little green man seemed to look blank for a moment and blinked, shaking the cauldron mix off of him and running around the prison like a madman. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGG! I'LL KILL THAT BLACK KNIGHT IF I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!" He cried. Without looking at where he was going, he slammed into a pair of legs, shrouded in armor. Rubbing away the pain from his face, he looked up slowly, seeing the following; bare masculine legs despite the metal strapped to him, chest armor that shrouded him from shoulder to shoulder with a dark black spot in the left breast of his chest, two arms with gauntlets and a long blade popping out for each, and a helmet with two horns pointing upward, and in a Satanist like way, could point out an upside down pentagram with the helmet. From his chin to the bottom of his nose could be seen. Two yellow vaporous eyes starred at the Ghoul and he seemed to smile a little.

"Let me take care of the wench…. And the traitor…" He said as the blades on his gauntlets slipped into the uppermost part of the glove. The Ghoul smiled evilly.

"Okay!" He cackled in glee, wanting nothing more than to see more bloodshed. The man smirked and looked at the other Subordinates, whom cowered in their cells as he continued to the bluish grayish portal and looked back at them.

"Let it be known that if any oppose me, they will die… This is not a threat, but a promise!" He cried. They knew that, besides Slayer, that the strongest of the strongest had spoken…..Nightmare.

**WOW! One and a half days to finish this… EEEK! I've done better with Eternal Fantasy! (For those of you whom came in late, check my profile under "Things I Like" it'll tell you a little more about it) And for those who want to know more about my story… I can't tell you because I don't have my own web site! Email me if you know where I can get one that is absolutely free because I'm out of a job at the moment and I could really use a little showcase right about now… Other than that, you know the drill… R&R please! If you enjoy this, please review! And if you think that I can do better, give me your ideas so that I can shape these stories up. Psycho, I know that you're reading this and I appreciate you… CHRISTIANITY RULEZ… but so dose South Park… Yeah… ANYHOW! R&R, Flaming, NO! Constructive Criticism, APPRECIATED!**


	5. Midnight Showdown, A New Threat

**Vega Strife- Now… Things are gonna get interesting 'round here…**

**Slayer (turns eyes up from the newspaper)- And, you mean by interesting that I'm gonna get hurt a lot more times?**

**Alyssa (sucks on a straw with hardly any juice in the little juice box)- Ummm…Will I finally get out of 1942?**

**Sledgehammer (Annoyed)- YES! PLEASE! I NEED VODKA!**

**Vega Strife (anime sigh and sweat drop)- Oh, boy… Okay, I don't own Clock tower three, but if you've played the game, you'll know what I mean when I say except some scenes and character… Slayer and Nightmare… Need I say more?**

**Sledgehammer (four swigs later, swings bottle of Vodka around and chuckles happily) I feel happy, oh so happy! I feel sexy, oh so sexy…**

**Everyone- oO**

Chapter 5: Midnight Showdown, A New Threat

Running under the tunnel, Slayer quickly turned and held the HellRaiser in front of him, ready to strike down anything that moved as Alyssa walked around for a moment, turning to the back of her Subordinate protector. "What are we doing here?" She asked. As she was not paying attention, a blue spirit floated quickly to her, arms outstretched in a death hug. It cackled as it drew closer, and just as Slayer turned to face her. His eyes went small and he ran to her.

"ALYSSA! MOVE!" He cried and pushed her out of the way, HellRaiser over his head, and swung hard downward, splitting the spirit in half, letting it disappear. He sighed and put the weapon away, looking to the ground. Alyssa didn't seem to get what was going on.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He looked up to her and pointed to the body outline just a little ways from them.

"Do you see that?" He asked. She looked at the body outline and nodded. He smiled within the helmet. "That spirit will be back, best have its Sentimental Value waiting for it." He suggested. She nodded again and went over to the body outline, looking for a clue on what to look for, and as God was there, she found it. A diary laid open and incomplete, but not like the ones she saw before, this was blood stained and frayed.

"I think I know what to look for now…" She trailed. He nodded as he stood.

"So it seems. I will accomplish another task in which we need another item to help, and I know just where it is." He said as he regained hi blade within his hand. Alyssa took a step and reached out a hand.

"You're leaving me?" She asked with puppy eyes. Slayer nodded slowly.

"For just a moment, I promise." He said as he made the circular motion with his blade, completing the circle with his free hand and letting the triangle crest cover him as he disappeared. He had reappeared in front of the concert hall and made his way inward. So much like Annabelle he though. Little did he know that he was waited on. A large hammer struck him to a wall in the concert , leaving an indention and outline of himself in the wall. Sledgehammer hobbled out of his hiding place behind the main doors, cackling menacingly.

"Why, Slayer? The Hero of the Subordinates, helping a Rooder… No matter." He said as he walked to the fallen knight and reared his hammer back, ready to swing. "I'll be the next Hero and you will die under my hammer!" He cackled as he grunted while he swung. Slayer intercepted the blow and hung his head loosely. His Spawn like cape fluttering to the ground. Marshall… Jonathan thought. He remembered a red headed boy, unlike Dennis, that smiled and waved to him. His thoughts came back to the world as he dodged another blow from the killer. Sledgehammer seemed surprised at first, but continued to pursue his adversary. "You're mine, now!" He cackled as he swung and missed. Slayer had no time for this as he ran out of the doors that lead into the stage. He rapidly made his way to a door on the far left wall of the room. He turned the handle and found it locked. His red eyes grew and he reared back a fist. The door came down in one blow, but hurt himself as well.

"Now, onto the item at hand!" He said as he reached another door to his other left.

* * *

Alyssa stood in the exact same spot when Slayer disappeared, afraid to move. She then remembered what the Black Knight had told her about the Sentimental Values of the spirit and that they wouldn't be gone long, so she walked to the end of the platform and looked out into the water that flowed by, spotting something that glistened in the dim light of the moon. She ran to it and picked up a pen. Alyssa looked at the item for a moment and shook her head. if this is the item, I must return it. she though. No sooner had she gotten back up the stairs that the spirit appeared and was after her again. Alyssa broke into a run and ducked under the ghost, rolling and planting the item on the diary. The spirit stopped, looked at the book, then to her and smiled as he was raised into the heavens, disappearing as he went. She watched the spirit go and drop an item. She walked over and picked up a band with strange markings on it. She put it in her pocket and then looked back to the dark tunnel as she stood. She knew there was still something that had to be done, so she started to jog for the concert hall.

* * *

Slayer grabbed the doorknob and turned it. It turned easily and the door swung open slowly. Taking out his HellRaiser, he stepped to the door and swung to his right, blindly, connecting to Sledgehammer and cutting his flesh. Sledgehammer felt his chest and old blood trickled down his body. Slayer rolled into the room and broke into a run, leaving Sledgehammer to tend to his wounds.

Alyssa entered the hall and looked around. Nothing had changed… Except the outline of the Black Knight in the wall opposite of her. She ran into the stage room and up behind the curtains, looking up and finding the gap in the floor and a black figure shutting the door, pressing against it. "Slayer!" She called.

Slayer looked down and saw Alyssa waving at him. He looked up and saw a lantern that was not lit, then back to Alyssa. Letting the door alone, he ran at the gap and leapt it, landing in a roll and continued to make his way across the wired platform.

Alyssa watched as the Black Knight made his way to the boards and the lantern, striking a match and lighting the lantern. He then dropped down and landed on the stage rolling as he landed. As he stood, he tossed Alyssa another band and picked her up. "I BEG YOU'RE-" She tried to say before Slayer threw her up and onto the other side of the long two by four.

"Now, There is an item up there! Grab it and drop down to me!" He called. With out hesitation, she followed his instructions and the two made their way to the exit before meeting back up with Sledgehammer. He lifted his hammer and roared out Alyssa's name. She quickly dug in her pocket and tossed a bottle at him. He caught it and smiled.

"Oooh! Vodka!" He cried and took a swig, his mouth and throat igniting into green flames. "AAAAAARRRRRGG!" He cried as he ran in circles, slamming into a wall and knocking himself out as the duo made their escape… Again.

* * *

Inside the Norton's establishment, Slayer and Alyssa made their way to the adjustment room and to a door that Alyssa had overlooked once before. Slayer gave the pliers to Alyssa and stood guard. "Cut the barbed wires and be careful!" He said as he flipped his HellRaiser, just waiting for Sledgehammer to appear in the room so he could rush him, but his chance never came. Alyssa tapped him in the shoulder and beckoned to him.

"Come on, let's go!" She said with a smile and entered the room. Slayer sighed and reluctantly entered as well.

* * *

Somewhere else in London, winds started to pick up and a vortex ripped into existence, sucking everything that wasn't plastered to the ground and deposited a figure that knelt on one knee and bowed in an arch and the vortex faltered and vanished. He stood slowly, exposing his chest, arms, and legs with random parts of his body covered in armor. He clenched his fists and two blade popped out of his gauntlets, and as he relaxed, they slipped back into place. He smiled as he looked at the concert hall. "Slayer… You and the Rooder are mine…" He said as he vanished.

* * *

Upon examining the room, Alyssa had expected that something happened in here. Slayer nodded a he found a green arrow in a chair and picked it up. "Take this." he said as he gave the arrow to her. She complied and accepted the arrow, letting it shrink and fitting it in her pocket. She looked at Slayer and sighed.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked. Slayer froze and thought up a lie.

"I… I've done all of this once before…" He said. She could sense that it was a lie, but decided not to go any further with it. Alyssa walked over to s fireplace and looked on the small shelf, finding a small box. She opened it and found a picture and a pocket watch.

"Slayer… Come and look at this…" She trailed. The Black Knight walked to the girl with the pocket watch in hand. As he came closer, the room flashed brightly and the room changed.

_Memories within the pocket watch:_

_A little girl sat on the piano bench, playing perfectly on the little home piano as a man walked into the room, taking his hat off and moving to the girl and putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and looked behind her, smiling wide. "Daddy!" She chirped as the man let his hand slip off of her and moved to the chair. "You're home early…" The little girl said. Slayer and Alyssa were near the fireplace, not seen by the little family._

_"May… I have something important to tell you… Daddy's going off…. To war." He said as he sat in the rocking chair. May stood at the sound of this._

_"War?" She asked, letting the word sink into her head. Her father sighed before continuing._

_"But I hate the thought of leaving you here… All alone… I feel dreadful!" He said as he leaned forward in the chair, crying inside. May ran up to him._

_"I'll be alright… But what about you?" She asked as she grabbed his hands and held them in hers. "You'll be sad and miss me!" She said. He pulled her into his lab and hugged her tight._

_"Yes… Yes I will." He said lovingly. " You're the most precious thing to me in the whole world." She girl seemed to form an idea._

_"But don't forget, Daddy, The Piano Concourse is this Christmas Eve! The winner will get their song aired on the radio!" She said. Her father beamed with pride._

_"The competition will be tough, but if you go to your lessons properly, I'm sure you can do it!" He exclaimed. May smiled as she dug into her father's pocket._

_"I've already chosen the piece I'm going to play, listen!" She said excitedly as she held the new golden watch in her hand and pushed the top button, making it flip open. A song, familiar to that of hers that she was playing a while ago, started to play in a mechanical way. "You said that this watch was a present from Mummy before you got married, remember?" She asked as she got up off the chair and spun like a ballerina. "I'll be sure to win the contest so you can hear it and remember Mummy and me, then it'll be like we were together again!" She cried happily as she rushed to play along with the watch. Mr. Norton slowly placed the watch to his heart, fearing the end of his life would soon be at hand…_

_Explosions rang out on the deserted battlefield as a platoon of soldiers rushed into action, Mr. Norton in the front. "CHARGE!" He cried as he and his fellow men ran the ramparts. His cry was answered by many other outbursts of cries for bravery. A soldier fell, and Norton picked him up as he dropped back into the line. "COME ON, COME ON, COME ON! CHARGE!" He cried again as a shell exploded behind him, sending a man flying to his death. Norton continued to run until a shell slammed into the ground behind him, sending into the air. "AAARRRRGH!" Was the last cry of the brave hero as he landed on barbed coils on his back, meeting his demise. His fellow soldiers looked in horror as their leader had fallen. Blood trickled down his limp face from his mouth and eyes as the pocket watch slowly fell from his upside down pocket and opened as it was banged up pretty badly, playing the song one last time before his final breath was drawn._

Slayer made the catholic cross upon his body and Alyssa hung to his free arm for her life. They had come so far, yet not any closer to their goal. The Black Knight realized the room had returned to normal as rage built up within him. "This is all of the Entity's doing! I'm sure of it!" He raged and walked for the door, grasping the handle and looking to Alyssa. "Come! We have a score to settle!" HE said as he opened the door and left.

They had made it to the courtyard of the concert hall and looked around as Alyssa held the watch and Slayer's HellRaiser were out. As they drew closer, a voice rang out, calling them out separately. "Alyssa." She started to become clutched with fear. "Slayer." The Black Knight looked around, then up, letting his jaw drop.

"Sledgehammer!" Slayer cried as the maniac laughed. He sat in the highest ledge of the concert hall building, letting his legs swing back and forth, holding the hammer across his shoulders.

"You've both figured me out, haven't you?" He inquired as he let himself fall from the ledge and onto the ground. This feared Alyssa and she broke into a run, getting away from the killer. "They thought they got rid of me in the gallows…" he said as he chased her, jumping through the fountain water and landing in front of her, "but they were mistaken!" He finished as he slung his hammer over her head and caught her by the throat, pulling her close to him.

"Why? Why did you kill May?" She cried as she freed herself and backed away. The maniac cackled in delight.

"Oh, don't worry, Little May was only the beginning!" He cackled as he leapt for her. She closed her eyes and an aura of blue light surrounded her in a pillar form, causing the killer to back away. She opened her eyes to find that Slayer had his head down with his hands together in a prayer.

"Father in Heaven, keeper of the Light. Power this child of yours," he chanted, then thrust his hands at her, palms facing her, "POWER HER FOR THE FIGHT!" He cried. The sigil crest came clear under her and shown brightly and her Holy Water bottle floated into the air, suspended by a greater force. As she reached for it, the bottle flashed and formed a handle. Alyssa grasped the handle firmly and two poles shot out of both ends. "The power of the Rooder is now yours!" Slayer said as he himself prepared himself. Preforming his disappear move, he started to chant. "Powers afar, come unto thee!" Red matter started to flow into him as he finished. "HELP ME TO SLAY THE ENTETY!" With that, and a red flash of light, Slayer was charged for the battle. Sledgehammer breathed and prepared for the battle. "JUDGMENT!" Slayer roared out and Sledgehammer ran for the duo. Slayer pushed Alyssa out of the way and intercepted the blow from Sledgehammer to the guts, knocking the wind out of him and was so unexpected. As Slayer tried to catch his breathe, Sledgehammer raiser his hammer.

"DIE!" He cried before slamming it into the ground, sending small shockwaves. Alyssa saw the shockwaves and ducked, avoiding the attack all together. This knocked Slayer over and onto the ground. The opponent walked to the Black Knight and raised his weapon. "So much for the great Hero of Subordinates!" He called over his grunt to finish Slayer off, but was interrupted.

"TAKE THIS!" Alyssa cried, diverting the killer's attention to her as she fired the projectile that was charged with Light. Right on contact, a golden chain appeared behind him, inevitably binding him to the spot.

""WIND CAPTOR!" Sledgehammer looked to find Slayer up on his feet and slinging his sword, releasing the wind like blade that wrapped itself around his body. Sledgehammer became worried.

"UGH! UUUHHHH! NOOOOOOO!" He cried as Alyssa shot off another arrow of charged energy. Slayer stood next to Alyssa as she aimed an arrow into the air and let it loose. The sigil crest appeared as the moon's light dimmed and the seal broke, sending the arrow, charged with maximum Light, falling onto Sledgehammer, breaking his Dark barrier, but nothing more. Slayer took a step forward as the moon regained its light.

"Time to end this…" He said as he made the circular impression with his sword and hand, letting small balls of fire enter his body. Then, as they stopped filling, he stretched himself into a lap racer position and started to run at the killer, leaping into the air. The dim lighting of the moon grown darker as the triangular crest appeared in purple in the sky. Then, down came Slayer, HellRaiser pointed downward, falling in a Dark pillar. "HELLRAISER!" He called as he hit right on Sledgehammer. After the blow, Slayer started to roar out in pain as fire started to emit from his very being, shooting upward in a pillar and spreading outward to about the size of Sledgehammer's shockwaves. Fire lick everything in the area as Slayer looker at Sledgehammer with his death smile. "And I Slay You." He said before the fire died down and Slayer stumbled backward. The serial killer, defeated, stood in the spot of defeat with a hole in his chest with Darkness pouring out of him like blood. He floated into the air a little ways and exploded with a flash of Light , letting his killing soul raise into the air with a cry of a fallen warrior, and it too exploding. Alyssa watched the killer "die" and looked back to Slayer, whom looked extremely weak. She rushed over to him and caught him as he fell.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Slayer looked into her eyes with a hidden smile.

"You are… So much like…Her…"He said as he took a breath and released it. Alyssa dug into her pocket and pulled out a Lavender Water, giving it to him.

"Here! Take this!" She said but the warrior refused it. He pointed to the concert hall and panted.

"Go to…-ugh-… May and set her……soul free…." He said. She looked into his menacing yet soft red eyes and laid him down. "You will be… A fine Rooder…" He said as he drew another slow breath. She started to the concert hall, taking one last glance at him before entering.

_Alyssa made it… Good, my plan worked… but I must heal…. If I can this time. I looked at the concert hall and got up slowly, and I hurt a lot. Slowly I trudged into the hall and followed Alyssa into the stage room and found her talking to May._

"She's quite powerful… Your attack alone would only put a scratch on Sledgehammer." A voice said beside Slayer as he leaned on the door post. He turned and was shocked.

"Nightmare! What are you-" He tried, but the Subordinate raised a hand.

"I was to kill Alyssa, but I'm a man of honor, so I shall wait until she's at her full strength," he said as he left, turning to Slayer, "and you too… You both look as though I left you, a good couple with Annabelle…" He said before he left, teleporting to Dark World. Slayer turned back to Alyssa and sighed.

"Annabelle.." He sighed as the room went black and Alyssa went to sleep……….

* * *

**WOOOOWEEE! How do y'all like that there story? (Slaps knees and laughs)**

**Vega Strife- And that's how it happened… For the moment.**

**Slayer- Ooooohhhhh….**

**Alyssa (jumping for joy) Yipee, I got out!**

**Dead Sledgehammer- VOOOOOOOODKAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Vega Strife (throws a bottle of Vodka at the killer and fumed, slamming him in the noggin) Anyway, I'd like to thank my faithful readers… well, reader… Psycho! I appreciate your support and giving me the drive to finish what I start, even if it means trudging through boring passage. With this, I thank you! Plus, I need your email and name permission for an upcoming Kingdom Hearts Fic. One Trigun Fic is under way with me and another member of FanFiction. Both of these will be coming soon… Very soon, at keast for the Trigun Fic. R&R, please! And please send me your true email, Psycho, I would like to chat with you about this story soon, by the way, I'd check your homepage… Sorry if seems a little strange, but I also need your help! Anyway, back to the general public, Thanks for at least reading this and making my day. Hope you review and to all of you who are doing their best with their stories and are reading this, keep up the good work!**

**God Bless.**


	6. Slayer VS Nightmare: Face Off

**Vega Strife: 'Tis time for another chapter of FFVII: All About Random Battles…..**

**Slayer (Smacks Vega Strife Upside the head with the HellRaiser) Wrong story! It's Clock Tower 5: Insubordinates!**

**Nightmare: Why in the name of God did this man have to write about us…**

**Vega Strife: Because I'm the author of this story… Points to Nightmare Because Larry gave me permission to use you, Points to Slayer but I created you, plus… This is my story…. SO SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!**

**Slayer(sigh) I'll go make out my will…**

**Vega Strife Ooookkaaaayyyy……… Anyhow…. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Slayer VS. Nightmare

Alyssa woke with a start, sitting up and she moved closer to the pillow that she held in her lap. "W- was that all…" she trailed as she looked around the room. Nothing had changed, "a nightmare?" She suddenly heard banging from the window next to her and she bolted out of the bed, watching the window as it continued to be smacked. Her dreams were real! Slowly, out of curiosity, she moved to the window and, fearing for the worst, flung the curtains open to find a horrid sight…. A red headed boy that was clinging to the window sill for dear life-

* * *

Dennis: That's not how it went!

Vega Strife (Swings CrossBlade and Dennis is almost minus a head): Shaddap! My story! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

* * *

"Dennis?" Alyssa asked in confusion… She wasn't hoping for it, of course, but she wasn't expecting this… She quickly hurried to the window and opened one side, tugging at Dennis as he grabbed hold to Alyssa's hand and pulled himself in.

"Alyssa! It's been a while! I haven't seen you since we've went to primary school together! What has it been… Three years?" He babbled as he climbed into Alyssa's bed and tossing her pillow into the air. Alyssa quickly went over to him and caught the airborne pillow with agitation.

"What are you doing entering through a Lady's window?" She asked in anger as she followed Dennis to the window. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a gold object and dangled it in front of her.

"Your mother wanted to give you something… " He said as he beamed at the key and his success. Alyssa looked at the key slowly and went to grab it, but Dennis pulled it back.

"Where did you get that!" She cried as she tried again, failing.

"I was on my way here and your mother drove up to me and wanted me to give this to you." He said as Alyssa snatched the key out of his hands. She looked back out of the window and sighed.

"Oh… We just missed each other…" She said as she turned around. She face grew a little more horrified as she saw right behind Dennis. He had no clue that her wardrobe doors were opening. Dennis looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked as he turned to see the same thing.

* * *

Ketie: It's the Lion of Narnia!

Psycho: Get a grip!

Vega Strife: Yeah! Can't I continue my story in peace?

* * *

A black armored hand grabbed the door and pulled the Black Knight forward, facing Alyssa. "Alyssa… I though I wasn't going to get out of there!" He said as he walked over to the girl, who automatically felt relieved. Dennis, however, felt a pang of fear in every region of his being.

"A-Alyssa…. Do you know something that I don't?" He stuttered. Alyssa smiled.

"Dennis, this is my protector, Slayer…" She said as she waved at the Black Knight. He bowed in an English gentleman manner.

"I'm striving to become an Insubordinate and lift the curse placed on me." He said as Dennis almost fainted at the word of the fierce monster. Alyssa had one of those expressions on her face like any other girl that would say, "isn't he cute?"

"So, introductions made…. Why are you here, Slayer?" She asked. The Black strolled to the window and closed the curtains, turning to her as he did.

"The Entity must be destroyed…. What you faced was only a test…" He said as he went to the wardrobe, closing the doors.

"A test…" Alyssa trailed. Dennis looked from the Black Knight to Alyssa.

"IS THERE SOMRTHING YOU TWO AREN'T TELLING ME?" He cried out. Slayer looked to the boy, whom was stricken with fear and concern.

"The boy has quite a mouth on him even if he can't fight the Subordinates…" He said, making Dennis tremble and faint, falling to the floor. Alyssa shrugged and quickly remembered the key.

"Dennis gave me this!" She cried and gave it to Slayer. It wasn't what he was used to… Not a skeleton key, but it was indeed a key. He shrugged.

"I have no clue about this…" He said as Alyssa made for the door, unlocking it… How it was locked, she had no clue, but no matter.

"Come on!" She called as she ran from the room. Slayer followed, leaving the fainted Dennis on the floor, muttering to himself…

Unlocking the doors beyond the doors underneath the stairs, Alyssa Slayer and Dennis found themselves in what she knew was her grandfather's room. Slayer's armor dissipated under purple flames, leaving his rotten body and a ragged tunic. The sword disappeared from his back as he knelt to the floor. "I remember this place… Almost…. But I can't put my finger on it…." He said with a half rotten face. Alyssa looked down at him.

"This is my Grandpa's study." She said as she made her way throughout the room, spotting a note on the desk amidst book shelves of books, masks that hang on the wall, and a fireplace to the right of the desk and in the wall. Two chairs dotted the floor in front of the fireplace. Books scattered the floor. The room was a mess. Alyssa read the note as Slayer looked at the portrait of Grandpa Hamilton… An elderly man about in his sixties.

_The keys lay behind you…_

Alyssa looked at the note again and spotted more documents underneath the note, on in particular, a book.

_Book of Entities_

_"Entities" have existed in the Human Realm since the Roman days. These beings have been known to possess innocent humans, imbuing them with utter ruthlessness and cruelty and often driving the possessed victims to vicious acts of murder. In such cases, executing the murderer does not break the circle of evil- the possessed are resurrected to continue its bloodthirsty mission. Those who are thus controlled by Entities are known as "Subordinates". When a subordinate kills a human, they take nourishment from the victim's soul, and the more their powers grow._

_Subordinates may acquire an infinite amount of power in this manner. It follows, then, that the Subordinates are sustained by human misery and suffering._

_Only certain humans are equipped to combat this threat: the "Rooders"._

_Rooders, who have always been young women in their teens, have been battling these shadowy foes for hundreds of years. Their war is likely to continue for centuries to come._

Alyssa looked at the book with a confused face, but she then looked at Slayer, whom repeated the note to himself. "The keys lie behind you…" He said as he looked at the portrait and took hold of it

"WHAT ARE YOU-" Dennis let out before Slayer reached behind the portrait and pulled out a pair of winding keys. Alyssa clapped her hands.

"Slayer! How did you know that?" She cried happily, reaching for the keys and receiving them from him.

"I'm here to serve…" Slayer said as Alyssa gave him a quick hug and ran from the room.

"I know exactly where these go!" She cried as she left. Dennis watched her leave, not even bothering to stop her, then glared at Slayer before following. The Black Knight watched the youngster leave and sighed to himself. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Slayer asked.

As of all of a sudden, the floor behind him turned into a liquid and a figure shot up from it. Slayer spun and the flames encased himself and he received his full armor. He pulled his HellRaiser from his back as it appeared and he held it in front of him as Nightmare emerged from the liquid. He chuckled as he spoke. "So… You're attempting to help the Rooder to free yourself?" He asked as two blades popped out of his gauntlets. "Your efforts are in vain!" He said slowly. Slayer knew his words were true… Once a Subordinate, always a Subordinate.

"What you say may be true… But it won't stop me from suppressing that rage! I won't give into the darkness just yet! I'll slay the Entity before I kill anymore Rooders!" At this time, Alyssa had entered the room.

"Slayer? What's taking…" She trailed as she saw the Subordinate face off. Slayer's attention was quickly diverted to Alyssa and he waved a free hand.

"Alyssa, run! I'll take care of him!" Slayer cried. She didn't need to be told twice before taking off and fleeing, dragging Dennis with her. Slayer turned to Nightmare, whom was in his face.

"If this be your destiny, Slayer, I shall take you… But I will kill you…Jonathan!" Nightmare warned As he brought his kantars in front of himself in an "X" position. Slayer smiled inside of his dark helmet.

"I'm glad to hear that… Marshall… But it will be I who-" He stopped as the liquid grabbed him by the feet and started to drag him down. He looked to his feet, then to Nightmare, who was sinking as well. Alyssa opened the door and looked as Slayer sunk out of sight.

"SLAYER!"

* * *

**Vega Strife- Well, that there's a hum-dinger! Looks like Alyssa won't have protection anymore… Sorry it's so short…**

**Slayer (Wiping the liquid off of himself)- Eeewww! What is this stuff? Sniff, sniff OH GOD! IT SMELLS LIKE CRAP!**

**Nightmare- That's because it WAS crap! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Slayer- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Vega Strife- Ummmmm…… Okay…. Just for clarification… The HellRaiser looks like the sword Lord Burroughs fights with in the harder version of Clock Tower 3... For those that have played the game… That's what Slayer's weapon is… ANYHOW! R&R! Psycho, I need an answer concerning about the story hosting… And if you have IM, talk to me 'cause I've got it now! And that goes for anyone that wants to chat with me! Anyway… Enjoy and again, sorry it's so short! -- Oh! I Don't own Clock Tower 3 Psycho or Katie... Those three were just used to make the story... **


	7. Power Houses Collide, Haunted Ghost Town

**Vega Strife- COME ONE, COME ALL! THE BATTLE BETWEEN THE TWO POWER HOUSES IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!**

**Slayer- Come on!**

**Nightmare- It will rain BLOOD today…**

**Vega Strife- This is Clock Tower… Not Soul Caliber…**

**Nightmare Sweatdrop- So I wanted to try something new… So sue me!**

**Vega Strife- And on with the battle! Oh! I don't own my friends and fellow writers Evil Shadow Ruby, Psycho and their friends, Danny or Katie! Quit Askin' Already! Aw, Crap! See What You Guys Made Me Do?**

Chapter 7: Power Houses Collide: Haunted Ghost Town

Alyssa watched as her protector sunk lower and lower into the strange liquid and cried out, scared as a child. "SLAYER!" The Black Knight watched her as he faded out of site. Dennis popped his head into the door and watched.

"Well, lets see what the keys were for.." He said, clearly not able to comprehend what the Subordinate has done for her… She turned, grabbing the nearest item, and slammed it upside his head.

"If you want to help, look around for my mother! I must find out where Slayer and the other one went…" She said as she quickly made her way out of the room. Dennis looked at the liquid as it evaporated and smiled. _The plan is working perfectly…_

_Through the portal:_

Slayer fell to his new ground and landed in a knelt position, looking up slowly to find Nightmare with his blades in the x position as the liquid left him. Slayer stood slowly and held the HellRaiser in hand. Nightmare let the blades slip back into the gauntlets and watched as Slayer made out what the place was. A graveyard with two large crosses to one side. "This is the Rooder Graveyard… Why would you bring me here?" He asked, gripping the blade and holding it in front of himself. Nightmare chuckled to himself.

"If you wish to protect a Rooder… Why not bury you here with them?" He asked. Slayer had a bad notion about this.

"So you plan to fight and kill me… One problem is, how can you kill something when it's already dead?" Slayer asked. Nightmare cocked his head.

"You know that every Subordinate is powered by tortured souls… Yours have all left this earth, leaving you venerable… Even for me to take you out!" He did have a point. If anything was going to help him, it was to know that God was still on his side. Nightmare's Kantars filtered through the gauntlets again. "Let's go, Traitor!" He roared as he ran at the Black Knight. Slayer prepared himself for the worst.

_Hamilton Manor:_

Alyssa had rushed into her mother's bedroom, looking at the fallen portrait of a maiden and the one in the wall above the fireplace of the same maiden with a clock in the background. She had been here for minutes at a time, looking between the two, even missing the one major factor that set the two portraits apart. She looked between the two some more and finally threw her hands up in dismay. "I DON'T GET IT!" She cried as she walked over to the bed and sat in it. As she did, she felt a lump in the covers… a really big lump. She flipped the covers open to find the pope. "I though you were in the fridge…" She trailed. He was dressed in his usual white artier and looked up at her.

"It was getting a little chilly in there…" She shook her head and flipped the covers back over him, soon receiving a fart from the holy man so strong that the comforter flapped like a flag and landed softly over the pope. "Excuse me…" He said sheepishly as Alyssa headed for the hills.

* * *

Vega Strife- NOT REALLY! Geezs… I thought you actors were easy to work with! 

Psycho- wearing purple sunglasses with sparkly versions of her normal clothing- (Yawn) Our turn yet?

Evil Shadow Ruby- Same for her, no sunglasses, working on her nails I though the pope was in the fridge? Danny snatches her by the ear and drags her off the chair

Danny- You've got your own problems to worry about!

Evil Shadow Ruby- WAAAAAAAA! LEMMEGO!

Katie walking to the group- I though-

Vega Strife- The pope was in the fridge! I know, I KNOW! Let's keep rolling….

* * *

Alyssa finally figured the problem out and inserted the keys into the clock near the wall, twisting and turning them until the clock read 3:00. Once this was done, The clock started to spin until both hands fell on the number twelve, revealing a secret door that shown behind a wall.

* * *

Katie and Psycho: Ooooooooooooohhhhhh! 

Vega Strife: Pulling the Requiem out, then putting it back I rebuke that thought… I rebuke the urge….To kill….

* * *

She made her way through the door, finding herself lost in a room of burgundies and reds. The room resembled her grandfather's room… A mess. She walked in and found a table with a note on it. 

_Portal Squares_

_Drawing the Portal Square as instructed in only the beginning._

_Remember:_

_"The Portal Square must be thoroughly purified with Holy Water, until it has been sufficiently charged with full energy, for full effect."_

_Only when the Square is infused with Light may the Practitioner expect any ground breaking results._

She looked at the note, then to an outline of a sigil in the floor. Alyssa put the note down and took out the water, sprinkling it sparingly on the sigil. The outline shot out a brilliant light that could blind any man. She sprinkled another dose of it on the floor, making it glow brighter and slowly stepped on it, feeling her body slip from the room

_Rooder Graveyard:_

"RRAAAAAAAA!" Slayer roared as he swung his HellRaiser to the ground and caused it to split, sending dirt into the air. The dust settled and Nightmare looked at the Black Knight.

"You seem a little sluggish…" He said as he stabbed and missed. He received a kick to the guts from the Black Knight. He stumbled backward and caught his breathe. "You little…" He growled.

"Never underestimate the enemy… I thought I taught you better than that!" Slayer cried as he swung the HellRaiser and missed. Nightmare jumped into the air, rearing back and a crimson colored sword appeared in his hands.

"CRIMSON SLASH!" He cried as he threw it at Slayer. The Black Knight countered the attack as he swung his sword.

"WIND CAPTURE!" He cried as the wind flung from his sword and clashed with the crimson line. Nightmare landed and smirked.

"Your attacks have indeed gotten stronger… But face my wrath!" He roared as he rushed Slayer. With no time to think, Slayer blocked the assault and threw him off of himself.

"Off!" He cried and put the blade away, placing his hands facing each other and in front of him. Dark matter charged into his hands and electricity popped and crackled. Once a ball was formed, he threw it at Nightmare. "Die!"

_Ghost Town:_

Alyssa looked around herself and saw a dreaded site. Not even a living being roamed this place… She knew off hand that she was in a ghost town…

* * *

**Vega Strife-Sorry this is so short! I need to go out today and it won't be fun… R&R, please… Forgive me for giving you such a short story! Kneels and prays to God**

**God Bless**

**Vega Strife**


	8. Dark Matter Bombs and Acid Baths

**Vega Strife Yawns and looks at watch- Crap...wake up in four, nearly five in the morning... Might as well start on more Clock Tower stuff... Gets out of bed and walks into other room where Nightmare, and Slayer rest WAKE UP, LAZY BONES! TIME TA WORK!**

**Slayer- it's five in the friggin' morning... What do you want...**

**Nightmare Rubbing eyes, chibi style- what could be possibly more important than sleep now?**

**Vega Strife Putting a hand to his chin and thinking- Watching the two of you fight...**

**Slayer & Nightmare- moan in disgust as there is a knock at the door.**

**Vega Strife- Wonder who that could be! Walks to door, opens and finds Sledgehammer there, breathing heavily What's up with you?**

**Sledgehammer- Vodka! And that child is chasing me! He steps aside and Evil Shadow Ruby is there**

**Vega Strife- And what do you want?**

**ESR- I need inspiration, but Danny's after me! Off in the distance YOOHOO! WHERE ARE YOU MY SLEDGIE?**

**Sledgehammer- Oh dear God!**

**Vega Strife- This can't end well

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Dark Matter Bombs and Acid Baths!

_Rooder Graveyard:_

Slayer watched the dark ball leave his hands with a sense of pride. He had put in too much energy into that attack for it to fail on him... Nightmare chuckled as he leaned to the right, letting the ball fly past harmlessly. "Pity... You always were quite a fighter, but now... I believe that you are thrown out like yesterdays garbage!" He said as he rushed the Black Knight and punched him in the face of the helmet, letting him fly a little and dropping the HellRaiser. Nightmare smiled as he reared his free fist behind himself and dealt Slayer one in the gut. In the lift of the punch, Slayer tried to breathe as his eyes went wide in shock and felt himself spilling old blood from his mouth. His foe then let him fall a little before finishing the combo with a spin kick, sending Slayer into a tall gravestone and knocking him out...

_Ghost Town:_

Alyssa had started to walk the streets and was right on her assumption...This was indeed a ghost town. No noise but the drops of rain that hit the pavement and no light but what the street lights gave off, this place could be marked in the book of scariest places on earth! She stepped quickly, hoping to calm her fear, but a red ghost popped up from a sewage manhole cover. She breathed as she stepped away, feeling something poke her in the butt. She slowly turned to see a hand jutting out of a garbage disposal bin. She shrieked in terror as she backed away, running through a normal specter and feeling the chill down her spin as he ran into the house that was apparently open. Once inside. Alyssa calmed herself and explored the dim room. Nothing but cans that scattered the floor, and blood that was thrown every which way. Fear gripped her as she continued into another hallway that lead North. She suddenly stopped. Someone or something was coming her way! She quickly ran and ducked behind a stout clock that she had passed to get into the halls. A man lightly tapped the walls with his walking stick as he appeared, holding a bell in his other hand. He walked the halls and tapped the stick as he walked and came into where Alyssa hid. She made absolutely sure that he didn't hit her with the stick, but he turned and faced the wall just above her, blocking her escape. "Who are you?" He asked calmly. Alyssa's mouth opened and she didn't know whether to answer or scream... The man was blind, but fresh blood poured from his eye sockets. The man grew impatient. "WHO ARE YOU?" He cried. Alyssa could only peep in response. The man, for some apparent reason, started to receive spas attacks. "WHAT?" He cried as he hit the floor, flailing his stick and swinging his bell, seemingly hoping to hit something, anything. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT'S GOING ON?" He suddenly calmed down and got himself up, propping himself on the cane. "Mother... Where are you mother?" He asked out as he walked away, hoping for a response...

Psycho Flipping between two pictures: Sledgie is sooooooooo cute, but Slayer sooooooooo kicks ass! Oh! I don't know which to choose!

Vega Strife: Why don't you choose both of them-

Psycho Light bulb clicks over her head- I kn- Light bulb shuts off, she flicks it and it turns back on again I know! I'll choose both! Runs off to chase Sledgehammer

Vega and Katie- Oh, God, here we go again!

Alyssa watched him go and continued into the hallway. Finding a door to the left, she walked in, cracking the before doing so. As she did, she saw an elderly lady sitting and ironing clothing. Alyssa drew closer to the lady and saw the same with her. Her eye sockets were indeed bleeding. "Albert?" The lady asked in the darkness. Alyssa did not reply, causing the lady to stand and become worried. "Albert? Are you there?" She called as she walked to the door. Even before her first step, a mysterious wind picked up in the room and suddenly got stringer, lifting everything in the room and tossing everything about, including the elderly lady, whom was screaming, and Alyssa, whom was equally screaming. The girl tried to grab something that wouldn't fly from the floor, but failed, ending up outside of the room. She quickly got to her feet and looked around. Nothing had changed. She put a hand to her heart.

"Slayer.. I wish you were here!"

_Rooder Graveyard:_

Slayer opened his eyes slowly and looked up from the ruble that was once a gravestone. His head hurt, but he would soon get over that. He got to his knees as Nightmare cackled and walked to him. "Wakie wakie, eggs and bakie!" Nightmare said as the kantars slipped into view. Slayer remembered only one thing. That he must get back with Alyssa, no matter what the cost! He got to his feet and struggled for balance. He held the HellRaiser in front of him. Nightmare shrugged. "What happened there? You seemed to let me do that to you… That's unlike you…"

"A common mistake that won't happen again.." The Black Knight spat out. "You should have killed me when you had the chance, brother, because now I won't let you!" Nightmare sidestepped from an oncoming attack and kicked Slayer in the back, sending him to the ground.

"It may seem that you put too much energy into that last blast of yours…" Nightmare trailed before receiving a blow from Slayer's sword, knocking him back.

"I don't need sympathy from my enemies!" Slayer cried as he advancing to the enemy. Nightmare got up, chuckling.

"Nice shot… But that won't happen again…" He said with a frown. He rushed the Black Knight and lashed out with his kantars, only to be blocked by the HellRaiser. "Let yourself die, Slayer… You're simply too old…" Nightmare said as blood trickled down from his lips. Slayer smiled.

"Even so… I'll die for the sake of the Rooder! Just as I killed Master, I'll do the same to you!" Slayer cried as he pushed Nightmare off of himself with a kick to the guts.

_Ghost Town:_

Alyssa had returned to the Lion Fountain that stood in the courtyard like area, refilling her bottle when she saw a familiar sigh: her mother. "Mum?" She asked as the woman walked by, dropping something. Alyssa followed her until she vanished and dropped to her knees… Everyone seemed to be leaving her… That was when she found a shimmering object on the ground, right next to a Lavender Water. She picked them both up and shoved the Lavender Water in with her others and looked at the object left in her hand. It was a key. She had an idea of where it belonged, She rushed to the Portal Square, sprinkled two doses of Holy Water on the Square and faded once again.

Later, she had arrived in her grandfather's room and rushed to his desk, unlocking one of the drawers and opening it, revealing a note and a mask. She quickly scanned through the note and looked at the mask. "Where could this have gone-" She found the spot before she could finish the question. She quickly slipped the mask on the wall and a secret door flew open, leaving her to come in as she pleased. Now she was getting somewhere.

Psycho Again with the pompoms in a dark cheerleader suit: GO SLAYER! TWO FOUR SIX EIGHT, STICK THAT SWORD INTO THAT SNAKE!

Nightmare Sweatdrop: You stay out of this!

Psycho Waving a small black flag with a picture of Nightmare's head on it, chanting unenthusiastically: Nightmare, Nightmare, he's our man, if he can't do it, Really enthusiastically GREAT!

Katie and Evil Shadow Ruby Sharing popcorn: YAY!

Vega Strife: I wonder when She's gonna get hit in the crossfire…

Quickly reading about the Entities and Rooders, she understood what she was to do. She picked up the roll of film, not knowing any good uses for it, rushed out of the room into Nancy's room and back into the Ghost Town. She ran into the kitchen area and put the roll of film into the camera, letting the wandering spirit lift into the Heavens and leaving two picture and an article. She looked at all three of them and then went into action. Running into the room with the shut door, she lifted a picture and flipped the switch, letting out a click into the quiet hallway. She had no second thoughts into opening the door and running into the backyard, up the flight of stairs and into the second door of the building. Once she entered, she walked into the furthest corner to the door and crouched as the reenactment began.

_An elderly lady walked into the room and felt her way to a table. "Albert?" She asked. A young man quickly walked to her and assisted her._

_"Mother, what are you doing here?" He asked in concern. She smiled and sat._

_"I came to tell you that supper is ready. But pay me no mind and continue with your work. Your mother may be blind, but she's not on her last legs yet…" She said as she got herself situated and comforted. "What are you making this time? Some new toy to make all the kids agog." He walked behind her and reached for something and placed it over her shoulders._

_"I was making this…" He said as he put it on. She looked to her shoulders, but it was futile._

_"Wha- What is this?" She asked. Albert smiled._

_"It's coming winter and I don't want you catching cold!" He said as he adjusted it on her shoulders. "How is it? Warm enough?" She smiled as she looked up to him blindly._

_"Thank you, Albert…" She said with a smile. "It's lovely…"_

_Alyssa smiled at the little reenactment, but it was soon to be ruined._

_A man wearing a mask on his face and a tank on his back burst through the doors from the other side of the room and cackled as he walked in with a shower nozzle swinging. "HAHAHAHAHAAAA! That's enough playing happy family! You make me sick!" He cried as he sprayed a nasty liquid at Albert, making him bleed in the eyes and he cried in pain. The masked villain approached Dorothy and sprayed her too, giving the same effect. He then threw Dorothy over her shoulder and carried her into the back room, cackling to himself as Albert fought blindly and bravely to free his mother. The masked man threw him off and dropped Dorothy into an iron barrel. "May you both search blindly for each other," he cried as he picked up Albert and tossed him in as well, "for all eternity!" He then picked up a jar of acid and dumped it into the barrel, making them scream._

The masked man spun around and looked at Alyssa, whom was watching the entire thing. "Want to join them?" He asked as he walked closer to her. "I hear the acid's lovely."

_Rooder Graveyard:_

Nightmare lashed at the traitor with all of his might until receiving another blow from Slayer and was sent to the ground. Slayer jumped back and landed a few feet from him and put his HellRaiser away and charged a Dark Matter Ball and shot it off at Nightmare. The Subordinate smiled and caught it, holding it in both hands. "Slayer.. You tried this one too many times! Now, watch a true Dark Matter Ball!" He cried as he leaped into the air about thirty feet and held the ball over his head in one hand, allowing more Dark particles formed around the ball until it was of gargantuan size. "DARK MATTER BOMB!" Nightmare cried as he threw the massive ball to the ground. Slayer knew to do one thing. He pulled out his HellRaiser and jumped into the air.

"HELLRAISER!" He cried as he came back down, fire matter encasing him. He hit the ground and a pillar of fire flared into the Heavens, blocking the Dark Matter Bomb. He suddenly realized one little problem. If I keep this up, my HellRaiser Pillar will fade soon!

* * *

**Psycho, Katie,Evil Shadow Ruby: Blink**

**Psycho: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Slayercan'tdieSlayercan'tdieSlayercan'tdieSlayercan't-**

**Vega Strife: Grabs hold of Psycho and slaps her upside the head and shakes her CALM DOWN, PSYCHO!**

**Psycho: I DON'T WANT SLAYER TO DIE! ISHEGONNADIEISHEGONNADIEHUHUISHEISHE?**

**Vega Strife: We'll have to wait and find out. Until then R&R! Flaming, BAD, Constructive Criticism: GOOD!**


	9. Corroder's Assault, Slayer and Nightmare

**Vega Strife- Now... Let's get this party started!**

**Psycho- YAY! PARTY!**

**Dancing Banana- PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT rip**

**Katie, Zoe, Amanda, Slayer, Nightmare, Sledgehammer- oO**

**Vega and Psycho- What?**

**Psycho- SLEDGIE! SLAY-WAYIII! (Runs after him to glop them)**

**Sledgehammer and Slayer- (Running in fear) NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Vega Strife- Oooooohhhhh, boy...**

Chapter 9: Corroder's Assault, Slayer and Nightmare Clash

The gas masked man slowly approached her with the shower nozzle in hand. Alyssa looked to the door in which she came in and started to sprint for it, grabbing a dark blue bottle on her way out. The gas masked man followed her, cackling until she threw it at him and set him on blue flames. "AAAAHHHH! HOT! HOT! AARG!" He cried as he slid against the wall of the small shack and slumped over. Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief and ran out of the building.

* * *

**Katie- JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!**

**Psycho- Is there any way that you can tell the difference between the bad guys and famous stars?**

**Vega- (Shakes head) Nope... I fear we're too late...**

**Katie- (Looks at Vega) Austin Powers?**

**Psycho- Okay! This has gone too far! First you hug up on my man, now you think my friend is Austin Powers? You're grounded! No more Surge for you!**

**Katie- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Vega- I think we're gonna have a problem...

* * *

**

As she made her escape, she placed her back to the wall on the other side of the door and sighed. "Slayer... I need your help now..."

_Rooder Graveyard:_

Slayer held the HellRaiser in the ground as the pillar of flames erupted into the sky, holding the Dark Matter Bomb, even if it were only for a little while. Nightmare landed to the ground and held out his hands, letting dark matter form into his palms. "Slayer, give up and die!" He said as he fired them off and connected them to the bomb. The pillar started to dissipate and Slayer felt fear grab his chest.

"NEVER!" He roared as the pillar faded, leaving a flare dome and letting it explode, sending the bomb back a few feet. Slayer looked at the bomb as it fell to the graveyard, letting a red Spawn-like cape flow behind him. _Wait! That's it!_ His brain cried in his head. he quickly knelt to the ground as the bomb hit him and exploded, destroying almost everything in the area. Nightmare crossed his arms and looked to the ground as he walked through the smoke.

"Pathetic..." His eyes widened as he saw an a gray three-pronged object sitting where Slayer was. "No..." He trailed as it moved and reformed as the Black knight with the HellRaiser pointed to the horizon.

"You won't defeated me that easily... I'll slay you!" The Black Knight cried as he got up and dashed at his foe, lashing and spilling the Subordinate's blood. Nightmare stumbled backwards as he held his midsection, starring at his foe.

"Why, you little..." He said as he rushed him with his kantars out, lashing like a wild man.

_Ghost Town:_

Alyssa made her exit and hugged the wall, getting knocked back as a door flew open and the masked terror appeared. "I've found you!" He cried as he aimed the shower nozzle at her and squeezed the trigger. Alyssa closed her eyes and Slayer appeared in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Slayer!"

"DAMMIT!" Corroder cried as he knocked the nozzle against the railing. Alyssa opened her eyes and took no chances as she jumped up and rammed into him, knocking him off. He cried as he fell and landed on the ground with a loud thud. She breathed and reentered the door Corroder rushed out of and found the room with the two dead bodies in the large barrel. She looked to the metal shelving unit not too far away and grabbed an item at random and rushing out of the room, making her way into the haunted house.

_Rooder Graveyard:_

Slayer jumped back as Nightmare lashed on, seeking to destroy the Black Knight at all costs. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?" The Subordinate cried as he vanished and reappeared behind Slayer, rearing over his head and throwing the Crimson Blade attack into the back of Slayer's head. Making full contact, Slayer fell to the ground, swinging the HellRaiser as he fell and slashing Nightmare again. The Subordinate jumped back and panted as did Slayer. "You are persistent, Jonathan, but your brother still gets his man..." He said as he faded away. Slayer rushed him, blade over his head , ready to strike.

"COWARD!" He cried as he swung and hit the after-images of Nightmare. A voice rang out into the graveyard.

"Until next time, brother..." Slayer looked around himself and his thoughts turned to Alyssa. He made the circular movements with his hands and sword, vanishing slowly.

"Alyssa, I'm comming..."

_Ghost Town:_

Of all of the things that could help her out in this mission against the Corroder Subordinate, this one took the cake... a Wrench... What good could that possibly do her. Alyssa had made her way out of the house, barely, and was at the sewage systems, reefing on the wrench with all she had... and Corroder only got closer. "I have you now, Rooder!" He cackled as the nozzle of the sprayer charged with acid and flew at Alyssa with surprising speed. She knew this was the end of the line for her. But she continued to try to get into the fans.

"SLAYER!" She cried. As if by chance or by luck the acid never hit her, instead she heard a loud ting and the curses of the Subordinate. She looked up to see the Black Knight and his HellRaiser in all of it's glory. "You... You're alive!" She cried happily. Slayer smirked under the shadowy helmet.

"You know I need your help to defeat the Entity... I'll be here for you now!" He said as he rushed Corroder. The Subordinate put up his hands in fear as Slayer charged at him and slammed him into the opposite wall, breaking through the gates and into the water, his body floated on into the sewage system. "Now..." He said as he approached the struggling Alyssa and held up a hand and Dark matter charged, shooting it at the fan and causing it to stop "Shall we move on?" He asked. She nodded and went first.

**Vega Strife- Sorry, people, this one was a put off again and again because of Band Camp and I would like to apologize for the inconvenience. By the way, people... As of July 30th, it's my Birthday WEEEEE! R&R Please!**


	10. Slayer VS Corroder

**Vega Strife- And now for something really interesting………Nothing!**

**Slayer- Wha-?**

**Vega Strife- That's right! Nothing!**

**Slayer- I'm not going to even pretend that I understand what you're going at here…**

**Nightmare- Me nether…**

**Psycho, Katie- WEEEEEEEEE! NOTHING! (Stare off into space along with Vega)**

**Slayer- Aw, come on! Psh! (Shakes his head as he leaves)**

**Nightmare- (Sigh)…….

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Corroder VS Slayer

Slayer entered the stopped fan port behind Alyssa to find that there was a small room with a fat piece of machinery in the center of it. He looked around and could feel something deep under his armor… Something dark. "Alyssa…" He began. The girl, walking to the door, spun around and shrugged.

"Slayer! What it is it? You've already defeated-" She didn't finish for a hand clasped around her mouth, muffling her screams for help. Corroder laughed as though it were a joke.

"You are a foolish girl! You won't win that easily!" He cried. Slayer armed himself with the HellRaiser and put it in front of himself.

"Let her go! Fight me instead!" He called. Corroder gave it a small moment to think and looked at the Black Knight.

"Fine…" He said as he went to let Alyssa go, but aimed the nozzle at her face. "But you won't live to see this day, girl!" He cried as he sprayed. Lucky for Alyssa that she was ready. She ducked out of the way and ran to the door, opening it and hitting Corroder in the mask with it, running down the stairs and into the darkness. Slayer smiled.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you…" The Black Knight said. Corroder turned, nozzle ready.

"SHUT UP!" He cried as he shot a charged ball of acid at him. Slayer smirked as he turned his sword and let the acid ball hit the flat end of the sword, letting it spray harmlessly into the night air.

"You truly are the most pathetic Subordinate I have had the pleasure of destroying!" Slayer called as wind charged into his sword and he reared back like a baseball player. "WIND CAPTURE!" He cried as he flung the sword, letting wind energy fly and wrap around the Subordinate, like a lasso on a cow's head.

"ARGH! LET ME FREE!" He cried as Slayer flung two more. Slayer jumped back to a corner of the room and allow flames to absorb themselves into his armor.

"Alyssa…. Find that last spirit and hurry…"

* * *

Alyssa ran down the stair only to meet with a Spirit of the dead, haunting the halls in its wake. She dodged it as it tried to latch onto her, and continued to run into a door nearby on the wall to her immediate left. As she entered the room, she found a Lavender Water on the bed and picked it up, leaving for the diary that laid incomplete on the desk nearby. When she wrote her name into the diary, she returned outside of the room and started to search for the body in need of one of the last items. Alyssa found a large room with occasional boards linking one spot to another. She carefully crossed the first one with no problem, but as she came near the end of the second one, she fell into the murky waters below.

* * *

**Katie: NOOOO! YUCKIES!**

**Vega: -.-' Can I continue yet?**

**Everyone: …**

**Vega: Thanks…

* * *

**

She swam to the stone patio at the beginning of the board crossing maze and latched on, dragging herself out of the water. As she did, however, a something else swam up behind her and grabbed her in the leg, making her scream…

* * *

Slayer was as full of fire energy as a fat man on thanksgiving dinner and could not hold any more. "Here goes!" He shouted as he rushed Corroder and leapt into the air, sword over his head in a Braver move. "HELLRAISER!" He cried as he came down, letting his sword burst into flames. He hit Corroder with full force of the HellRaiser and roared out in rage to finish the move. A Dome of flames licked everything in its path before shrinking and bursting into a pillar of fire, incinerating everything in its way as it expanded. The Dark Knight jumped back and looked on at his work, his smirk disappearing as he saw the dust and smoke clear. Corroder stood, unscratched, but burned beyond all recognition. 

"Your HellRaiser attack won't work, Slayer! I have my Spirit of Power protected well!" He said as he shot off an acid ball at Slayer, hitting him and sending him back.

* * *

Alyssa regained her composer and looked down to see a freakish frog covered in horns and sharp teeth grinning at her from atop a skeleton body. Then hopped along another, and another until a whole family of Demon Frogs were there at her feet. One opened its mouth and let its tongue fly out at her so fast, it was nothing but a blur of light red and gray. She moved quickly as the other Demon Frogs shot off their tongues at her and she made it to the shawl that stood at the end of the path of boards. As she stepped off of the last board, it fell into the water, smacking a few Demon Frogs unconscious or dead. Alyssa grabbed the shawl and ran into the gate nearby, hurrying to the body only to meet more Demon Frogs with their evil smiles and horns and seemingly six eyes apiece. They shot off their tongues at her and she moved back to the corner of the passage, only to meet more Demon Frogs hopping and crawling through the gate. She shrieked in fear. "SLAYER!"

* * *

He opened his eyes to hear a familiar scream. "Alyssa!" He cried and made an effort to get up, but was knocked back down by Corroder's foot to his really wounded wounded right shoulder, making him wince in pain. 

"Awwww…. Let your girlfriend have fun with my pet Demon Frogs! They're only deadly!" He said with an evil cackle. Slayer coughed up blood as he looked up at the Subordinate.

"…..D…Damn you! Damn you…. To Hell!" He stuttered. Corroder leaned down to the wounded soldier and smirked.

"And you think this is Heaven?" He asked as he used the same foot and kicked Slayer across the face, watching the blood fly from his face and kicking the helmet off, exposing his bare face. "And you are the Hero of Subordinates… I pity you to be beaten by me…" He said as he shook his head and kicked Slayer in the face again.

* * *

Alyssa was in shear terror as more and more Demon Frogs hopped and crawled to her feet, licking her with their tongues and starting to hop at her face, like little spiked cannon balls. She moved out of their ways and started to run across the families of Demon Frogs, squishing them and getting hit by their tongues and horny bodies. As she neared the end, she hopped down to the dead body and threw the item on its body, letting the Spirit float over to her and looking at the army of Demon Frogs that progressed to her. The Spirit opened its mouth and seemed to scream in rage. One by one, each Demon Frog started to bloat up and explode. Entrails flew as well as horns and tongues and other little parts. She looked to the Spirit that smiled at her and opened its mouth. "Thank you, young Rooder…" It said as it floated into Heaven. Alyssa ran to the stairs to rejoin Slayer. 

"SLAYER!"

* * *

Corroder hit the ground and writhed in pain. Slayer got up slowly and looked on with a sense of enjoyment as his enemy cried in pain. "Seems that your Spirit of power if freed…" He said as the door opened and Alyssa rushed in with her mystic bow and an arrow cocked in the bowstring. She aimed at the Subordinate with a charged arrow, Aimed into the sky and fired. Slayer, damaged as he was, jumped up with the arrow. A beam of Holy Light shot down from Heaven with light so intense, it was frying Corroder to a crisp. The arrow and the Black Knight ell from the heavens and at a rapid speed. Without a second thought, Slayer took his sword and plunged down faster then the arrow, slicing through the Subordinate and continuously slashing him in different areas and jumped back, letting the arrow incinerate him to nothing but a black spot on the floor. The arrow emitted a blast than knocked Slayer back to a wall and upon further inspection, his Black Knight armor was charred. Alyssa, happy with the current victory, looked to Slayer with a smile and saw the damage. 

"Slayer? Are you…" She started. His fleshy side smiled and he chuckled.

"I've fought for the Light… Now it's gonna kill me… I sure do know how to choose my sides, don't I?" He asked as he closed his eyes and sighed. Alyssa ran to him.

"You're not going to die!" She cried as she looked at him in the eyes. A red spot appeared in the one empty socket and he smiled…

"So much like her… My Annabelle…" He said. "You truly are her reincarnate…" He said as his eye faded. Alyssa let a sob.

"No, Jonathan! Don't leave me…" He grasped her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere…. Just to sleep…" He said as his eye reappeared again.

"Go return the Shawl to Dorothy and Albert… But then, I'll be able to walk…" He said and is eye faded into slumber. She wiped an oncoming tear and went to the room that knocked her out before. The elderly woman was on the floor crying.

"Albert? Albert, is that you?" She asked as Alyssa wiped the shawl over her eyes to dry her bloodied tears. The blood evaporated and her eyes opened. "I….. I can see…….. I CAN SEE!" She cried as Albert walked into the room.

"Mother? Where are you?" He called. Dorothy rushed to his side and held him, bringing him to the floor.

"Albert, do you remember this?" She asked as she let him touch the shawl. " It's the shawl that you knitted for me!" She said as she wiped his eyes. Again, the blood evaporated and he held Dorothy tight.

"MOTHER!" He cried in tears as he held her. The two stood and a light appeared from Heaven and started to take them up. "Thank you, Alyssa!" Albert called out as did Dorothy. Alyssa waved to them.

"Good bye, Albert! Good bye Dorothy!" She called. When they finally disappeared into the light, it returned to darkness and the door opened again. Alyssa quickly turned to the door to see Slayer limping through .

"What did I miss?" He asked as she rushed him and embraced him.

"Jonathan!" She cried as she held him tight. She looked at him in the red vaporous eyes and seemed to move closer to his dead face, as though he weren't dead. He found himself moving slowly to hers as well until the room went dark and they fell to the ground.

"HANG ONTO ME!" He cried. Alyssa clung onto his armor in a hug, as he hugged her, finding themselves transported to the Hamilton House…

**Vega: Awww! They were so close! SO FRIGGIN' CLOSE! Ah, well… Looks like they'll have to finish their business sometime later… R&R Please… Hope you guys are enjoying this!**


	11. Dive into Terror

**Vega Strife: And now for the continuing of Clock Tower: Insubordinates...**

**Slayer: FINALLY! Maybe you could do some more work on this story for once!**

**Vega Strife: Gives Slayer a death glare and points Just remember... I created you... I can just forget about you...**

**Psycho: NO! YOU COULDN'T DO THAT! YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Vega Strife: In deep thought Maybe...**

**Nightmare: Go ahead, do it, it would save me the trouble...**

**Vega, Psycho, Amanda, Katie: In unison SHUT UP!**

**Vega Strife: On with the story!**

Chapter 11: Dive into Terror

Alyssa cried out in the dark storm as she clung to Slayer's armor and feeling his clawed gauntlets clutch onto her sides, his red cloak covered her and protected her from oncoming debris and other objects that happened to be in the way. Slayer had no trouble holding the young Rooder, but was under attack from furniture and flying debris, but he would survive. Suddenly, as soon as the storm had begun, it stopped, leaving the Rooder and the Subordinate in the lobby of the Hamilton Manor. The two held each other for dear life, eyes closed as they heard an evil laughter fill the room. "Slayer!" The voice called. The Black Knight's red vaporous eyes flared as he let Alyssa go and retrieved his trusty HellRaiser.

"That voice..." He murmured as he looked around the house and spotting the man in black. Alyssa clutched Slayer's red cloak with fear as the Subordinate faced off with the man in black. "So... Master! I knew you had something to do with this!" The Black Knight said as he held the blade poised for an attack. The man in back chuckled evilly.

"Slayer, Slayer, Slayer... What have I told you about fitting in with the wrong crowds?" He sing songed. Slayer seemed to ignore the sarcastic question.

"What do you want! You couldn't let me die in peace... What do you want from me?" Slayer roared out.

The man in black shook his head. "All I ever wanted form you, my dear Subordinate, is your loyalty and I see that you have yet to pledge that to me!" He said. Alyssa looked at the two in question as to weather they were about to fight or not. But The man in black turned his attention to Alyssa. "I see that you were able to defeat two of my Subordinates, but don't think that it's over yet!" He said as he waved his cane and a purple energy weaved its way between Slayer and Alyssa, lifting the two of them into the air and juggled them around. Alyssa screamed at the top of her lungs as Slayer swung at the energy, trying to cut free and managed to absorb a wave of wind.

"Wind Capture!" He cried as he swung at the man in black, sending a white crescent wave at him and binding him to the spot as the energy lifted Alyssa into the ceiling and throwing Slayer out of the building all together.

"JONA-" She tried to call out before her world went momentarily black. Slayer flew into the lawn of the Hamilton Manor. He quickly got to his feet and reached his arm to the Manor.

"ALYSSAAAAA!" He cried out. He then Fell to his knees, looking at the unconscious school girl float into the air and the manor explode, dust flying everywhere and a tower rising to the Heavens. Slayer slowly shook his head as his eyes looked up and a clock's face slowly implanted itself into the circular hole in the tower. "Noo..." He moaned. The entrance was as it was before it the tower fell, as mighty as the castle itself. At the doors was a smaller figure, walking to him with a weapon in hand followed by an army of dead men and women armed with pitchforks, axes, and clubs. The smaller figure was soon to be found as Dennis. Slayer got off of his knees and walked to him a couple of steps. "Dennis!" He breathed as the boy walked to the Black Knight with a slim sword in hand. The boy lashed at Slayer and cut a line into the dark armor. Slayer placed a hand to the hole in the armor and pulled the hand back, revealing blood as it slowly poured out of the hole and light burned within him. Dennis held the sword in front of him as though he were fencing.

"Alyssa is under the influence of the one that lead all of you to your deaths that fateful day!" Dennis cried at the top of his lungs. The army seemed to roar out n agreement and anger as they penetrated Slayer with their cold, rotting eyes. Slayer suddenly felt as though he were going to fight the very thing he was meant to protect... His people...

"My fellow warriors!" Slayer called as he put the HellRaiser away and held up his hands as though he had a gun pointed to his back. "We fought and died bravely! Yes, even I am dead! I have turned on my masters and am fighting for the very cause to free you from you earthly prisons!" He cried out. Dennis took another swing at slayer, but was blocked, making him stumble backward.

"You may speak the truth, but the only way to free your people is..." the boy that seemed to know more beyond his years said as he looked at the army that would fight beside him till the next afterlife, "To destroy the one that lead these people to their deaths!" He said as he pointed the sword at Slayer. "FOR ALYSSA AND THE FREEDOM OF THE SPIRITS!" He cried as he charged Slayer with his army of the dead. Slayer knocked Dennis away and pulled the HellRaiser out, letting his red cloak flow freely and stood his ground as the army of Hell itself ran at him. He felt Dark energy flow off of his very being.

"If I am to free you, I will destroy all of you!" He said softly as he broke into a run, raising the blade over his head and lunging downward. "FORGIVE ME!"

* * *

Alyssa found herself on top of a massive tower that reached to touch the Heavens. She felt as though she were under some spell... as though she were asleep, but awake at the same time. She then heard the man in black laugh as he drew close to her in an inhumanly manner. "My dear Alyssa! How I have longed for this day!" He said enthusiastically. She fell to her butt as she tried to move away from him, but he quickly made his way to her as she got up. "Soon, on your fifteenth birthday, we will become one and we will create a new Entity!" He cried. She suddenly remembered the very reason why she started this adventure in the begin with.

"Mum! What have you done with my mum!" She cried, then looked around herself, finding no suite of black armor standing at her side and making her feel protected. "Where is Slayer?" She cried, almost afraid. the man in black looked around and then to the edge of the tower.

"My dearest Alyssa, let's just say that he has his own demons to fight, as for you," he said as he trust his cane out at her and caught her by the throat, dragging her to him and picking her un in a cradle. "To find your mum, you can go to Hell and find her yourself!" He cried as he flung her into the middle of the tower, letting her fall through the middle and she closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

More and more dead farmers seemed to replace their fallen comrades as they kept rampaging him and hitting his armor. He had crossed his blade with Dennis's a few times and had gotten himself cut by it. For some reason, the blade would slice right through Slayer's armor, but would bounce off of Dennis as he messed up and "slit himself". He was a real fighter, but lacked skills in using the sword properly. It was clear to Slayer that the blade was forged by Heaven and was sent to Earth, but it was not for Dennis. He got himself up and looked up as he cleared room from the army of the damned to see the man in black pick Alyssa up into his arms and toss her into a deep abyss. He shook his head and slashed another damned soldier in half, not caring about their safety anymore as they were becoming a nuisance to him. He began to charge darkness into his armor and it coursed through into his blade, turning it into a blade of dark fire. "Now it is time to put an end to this!" His voice raising as he broke out into a scream, allowing a symbol of a circle and three smaller triangles to cover him and expand. He then spotted and pointed the HellRaiser at Dennis, letting his helmet fall off of his head, his fleshy face exposed. "If you fight for Heaven then tell them that you were the wrong one!" He called as the fire turned red. "I don't want to kill you, boy, but I will if I must! You are out of line in this army of God!" He cried. This made Dennis flinch and let the sword slip from his hands. He quickly dropped and grabbed the blade, holding it in front of him.

"God is for the weak!" Dennis cried out as he rushed him. Slayer smirked as flesh began to cover his face and darkness covered him completely as Dennis swing and hit the dark mass, the sword sinking into it like quicksand. The boy tugged and yanked at the hilt, but the sword continued to be absorbed into the dark mass. He let the sword go and tumbled to the ground, the army of the damned stopping in their tracks, taking note in this event.

"I may be of the darkness, but I am repenting!" A voice called from the mass. Two bat like wings emerged from the mass and the darkness absorbed into his armor. In the Black Knight's place stood a demonic being that bore rows of fangs as he looked at the boy. It was bare chested with black and red skin. Both hands wore three fingered golden gauntlets with beautiful jewels in them. His eyes were as red as ever and more vaporous. "But old habits do die hard..."

* * *

Alyssa found herself in a deep cave, on a sand covered island with a pool of water around it. She stood up and a armored being stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "So... This is what my brother is trying to protect..." He said to himself. Alyssa looked into his yellow eyes and screamed.

**Vega Strife: And there you have it! ummm... uhhhhhhhhhhh... nope can't think of anything else... OH! I remember now! Psycho, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to post this for a while... Hehehehehe...' That goes for all the other fans of my Clock Tower fic. Please forgive me and expect to find more of this story to be compleated! YEAH!**


	12. A Choppy Intro

**Psycho and Katie: Dum dudu dum dum dum dum duuuuuuummmmmma!**

**Vega: Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure in bringing you... NOTHING!**

**Psycho and Katie: TA DAH!**

**Slayer: No with the pains of nothingness again! Puts a hand over his eyes and rubs what remains of his temples**

**Alyssa: Yay! Nothingness!**

**Nightmare: Readying his kantars Can I kill her now?**

Chapter 11: A Choppy Intro...

Alyssa's screams soon became muffled under Nightmare's massive palm. "Hush, child! Do you want to wake the legion of Hell itself?" He asked sarcastically. She stopped and her breathing were nothing more than wheezing as he released her slowly. The Subordinate looked around and crossed his arms. "Where's your bodyguard now, little Rooder?" He asked. She looked around herself and sighed.

"Last I saw he was fighting an army... I couldn't clearly make out what he was fighting... And why am I conversing with you?" Nightmare sweatdropped.

"Never mind..." He handed her a bottle of lavender water and pointed to a hole in the wall just North of her position. "Go through there and be careful of the ax wilder!" He warned as the Symbol of Subordinates appeared before him and caused him to fade away.

Alyssa looked at the bottle that she was now cradling and then to the hole. "God help me..." She prayed silently as she made her way to the hole and crawled through.

* * *

Dennis was sore afraid now. Weaponless and clueless as to what he was up against, he had never witnessed such an event and started to tremble. The new Slayer smiled as he looked on at the frightened Dennis. "Oh, did I scare you?" He asked in a growl that would have belonged to a rabid wolf. Dennis opened his mouth but nothing would come out. Slayer chuckled as he picked the boy up by his leg and flung him at the tower, making him create a crater in the wall with him still in it. Slayer's demonic wings spread out and he glided to the boy, claws extended and to his throat. "You actually thought you could defeat me at your current state? Don't make me laugh!"

**Psycho: Cheerleader uniform Yay, Demon Slayer!**

**Katie: Putting on mini specs and holding up a think book You know, Psycho, in saying that, you have actually used the term Demon Slayer as which he slays Demons for the proper use of God the Father and furthermore...**

**Psycho: Oh give it a rest! Swings pompoms in the air YAY SLAYER!**

He reared back far enough to jab his razor sharp claws into the traitor's throat... but couldn't bring himself to doing it. To Slayer, Dennis was just as innocent as the army of the damned once were for some reason...Slayer groaned in dissatisfaction, ripped the boy's body out of the wall and threw it into the lawn of the Hamilton Manor... or what was left of it. The Demon looked around to the army and sighed. "I wanted none of this..." He said finally. "I wanted peace for our homes and future lives!" He said as the army booed him.

"You led us to certain death!" One called out. Slayer let his head drop as the wings slowly dispersed into bats that screeched and fluttered away. The Black Knight was normal once more... Slayer took the HellRaiser and was about to continue the combat again the army until a figure appeared in the sky with his arms raised.

"DARK MATTER BOMB!" Came a cry as a large ball of Darkness formed and he threw it at the army disintegrating them all in one shot. Slayer held his blade ready as the figure, soon to be Nightmare, emerged from the dust that was kicked up in the night. "Slayer! You're Rooder is in trouble!"

* * *

Alyssa crawled through the hole in the wall and found that she was in a sewage system with a blockade of metal bars in the middle of the room, keeping her from the other side where a dead body laid and a wondering spirit floated around aimlessly. She wadded through the murky water and reached a ladder on the other side of her half of the hall and started to climb it. Once she reached the top, she pushed on a trap door with all she was worth and managed to get it opened, crawling out into a room with what looked like a boiler and a light mist coming from it. A sudden chill ran down her spine as a screeching sound occurred behind her. She examined it and continued on her way across the grated floors, reaching a door to her right. She moved into the small hallway and opened the door, moved through it, and let it close on it's own accord. Once inside, Alyssa took a deep breath and continued into the room, finding two fish tanks with one fish in one of them.

**Katie: Awwww! Cute fishy! Here, fishy fishy fishy!**

**Psycho: Rolls eyes Can you get your head straight!**

**Nightmare: Suddenly smiles and starts to chuckle**

**Vega: What's with you?**

**Nightmare: I sense a disturbance in the Force...**

**Vega: What in the Holy... Aw, man, you just didn't-**

**Sledgehammer: Holds nose Good God, man! Have a little class!**

**Psycho, Katie, Amanda: Gag**

**Vega: In a coffin with a grave stone not too far away reading RIP**

**Slayer: Good thing I'm already dead!**

**Nightmare: I'm with you, brother!**

**Fish: Floats to the surface, upsidedown**

**Katie: NO! FISHY! Gasp & gag!**

Alyssa found an unfinished diary not too far away and she picked up a fountain pen and wrote into the diary, watching the letters glow magically as she wrote her name and location into the book. She then found a card not too far away and picked it up, putting it in her back pack with her lavender waters.

* * *

The ghoul paced the floor as the cauldron steamed in front of him. "The Master will be entirely pissed if he finds this!" He whined as he looked at the two Subordinate Souls hanging in their eternal prisons, then back to the giant pot. He then spotted a boy that laid on his back with a glowing sword beside him that vanished. The ghoul smiled and chanted a spell, making the water bubble and boil faster and faster.

* * *

"What is this all about, Nightmare? Is there a catch to this?" Slayer called as his brother led the way into the clock tower. The Subordinate turned and smiled.

"Brother, if I want to kill you, all I would have to do is do it..." He said. Though not hardly a threat, Slayer continued to follow his blood deeper into the tower until they were face to face with the man in black and twins, a boy and a girl in oriental clothing with two swords apiece. Slayer readied himself as they stared at the man in black.

"Slayer and Nightmare..." The man in black chuckled as he looked the two in their eyes, letting a purple light cover him, transforming into a wealthy looking man in blue English Musketeer clothing and wielded a large broad sword with a dark and white snake intertwined with themselves on the hilt. He pointed it to Slayer. "We should finish what we started... four hundred years ago..." Nightmare took a step forward in front of Slayer.

"Go, I have this!" He cried. Slayer knew better than to argue with his brother as to whom would fight their master and took off into the Clock Tower. Nightmare held his fists in front of himself in an "X" position and his Kantars shot out with a sick shrink. "I'll finish you myself... Lord Burroughs!" His said as he prepared himself for battle. Dennis hobbled to the lord and knelt beside him.

"Lord Burroughs! I failed you! please give me another chance!" He cried as the Englishman looked at him. without missing a beat, Lord Burroughs answered him.

"Go after Slayer and..." He said as the boy watched the sword hover to him and he took it, "Do try to kill him this time..." he finished.

"On my honor, sir!" The boy cried as he got up and rushed after Slayer. The Englishman then looked to Nightmare.

"Now... Where were we?"

* * *

Once the book stopped glowing, Alyssa turned and exited the room, leaving the door to shut for itself. Once outside, she walked slowly, taking in the gloomy sights until a faint laughter was heard. Her panic rose as she looked for the source of the laughter. Instantly and not a moment before the laughter ended, a flying object flew across the room, whizzing over Alyssa's head and missing her within a few inches, sending her tumbling off of the metal flooring and into the sewage. She struggled to her knees in time for a poorly dressed figure to jump through the waterfall and land near the other end of the room, taking the projectile that had impaled itself into the giant metallic barrel, letting steam escape from the machine. He then crossed his arms over his chest with the weapon, and another, in both hands, laughing like mad as Alyssa sensed danger and struggled to her feet and backing away slowly. "Well done, Alyssa!" He cackled, "You've managed to defeat two of our number, but now you are going to die!" the maniac laughed as he took his weapons and held them into the light, revealing two ax heads.

_"Beware of the ax wilder!"_ These familiar words rushed through her head as her chest tightened in fear. The maniac's laughter got louder as he finished his words and Alyssa got up, breaking into a run. The maniac jumped clear across the width of the room and landed on the side of the wall in where Alyssa was running. The Rooder screamed in terror as he jumped off the wall after hanging about a minute and started to advance to her, laughing. "You die at the hands of Chopper!" He cried as he lunged with both weapons, trying to slice her in half. She moved backward in time to avoid her untimely demise and ran for the room in where she had exited, Chopper hot on her tail. Alyssa threw the door open and flung herself behind a fish tank, staying low as the door shut behind her. Chopper entered the room, as though on que, and searched the room for his next victim, looking this way and that, searching franticly, needing something to cover his ax heads with. The fish turned and looked at him, opening and closing its mouth normally, watching Chopper with a sense of content satisfaction. Chopper, upon leaving the room, gave the fish a long and hard stare, soon after, making a frightening face that made Alyssa jump, but as for the fish... It turned upside down and drifted to the surface of the water lifelessly.

**Katie: FISHY! NOOOOOO!**

**Vega: Hugs her there there... it was ment to be...**

**Psycho, Slayer, Nightmare: O.o'**

**Amanda: O.O Wow...**

**Slayer: Tell me about it...**

The ax wilding maniac left the room, leaving Alyssa with the lifeless fish in a tank and all of her nerves shot to a million pieces... She took out a Lavender Water, popped the cork and drank it deeply and quickly, tossing the bottle into the trashcan quietly as she got up. Once the sound of the Subordinate teleporting away, she breathed deeply, her nerve rebuilding itself.

"Slayer... I need you more than ever now..." She said as she sat back down in the hiding spot and began to weep.

* * *

The Black Knight landed with a thud on a small patch of sand in the middle of a puddle of water. He looked at his breastplate and saw the hole still in it with blood running freely. His free hand started to shimmer with a black and red energy and he placed it to his chest, grimacing with pain as he healed himself and looked around. He was getting nowhere fast and he knew it. He suddenly found an idea that popped into his mind and he held his HellRaiser in the circular motion, letting the Symbol of the Subordinates form over him, but shattered like glass. He himself was in shock, but it should have been no surprise to him that, by turning his back to the Organization, He couldn't teleport or use his powerful Subordinate powers. A small hole ahead told him that Alyssa went through it and he followed her like a K-9 on a criminal's trail.

**Vega: Sorry for the wait, but I will try harder to pick up the pace with these stories now that school isn't becoming a pain in my... Well... Never mind... R&R please... I love to hear your comments and Constructive Criticism... And God Bless you guys... Vega Strife, out!**


	13. Chopper VS Nightmare Part 1

**Vega: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, people of all sizes...**

**Sledgehammer: Oh, for the sake of God, get on with it!**

**Slayer: YEAH! I was chasing Alyssa... and it stopped with a CLIFFHANGER! I can't believe that!**

**Nightmare, Psycho, Katie and Amanda: YEAH! Comforts Slayer**

**Vega: Nods Right... uhhh... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 12: Chopper VS Nightmare (part 1)

"Alyssa!" Slayer called out. He had been searching for over an hour and no luck as of thus far. He did not even ponder to think that something like this might've happened. 'How could I have been so stupid as to not see this coming?" He badgered himself as he pressed to the small hole. He crouched and saw a little tear of green cloth on a snag of stone. With his clawed gauntlets, he took it and sniffed it like a dog, once, twice and came to a conclusion. He stepped back and raised a hand, allowing Dark matter to form into his hand and with a sharp yelp of rage, sent the ball flying into on side of the hole, causing a mass explosion. as the dust settled, Slayer stepped through the new doorway that he created. "Well, beets taking the warp." He said as he pressed on to the ladder and started to climb it

* * *

Alyssa wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed a little as she looked around the room. Assured that Chopper was nowhere to be seen, she quickly make for the glowing book not too far from a large pot of water. After dunking the Holy Water bottle into the pot, she wrote her name in the book and slowly went to the door. Her heart raced as for the fear of looking straight into the eyes of her future killer as she held the handle and turned it, slowly opening it to allow some view of the room. The boiler-like room was all that she could see and, as far as she was concerned, she couldn't give a flying flip about anything right now, just to get into a safe place as quick as possible.

**Alyssa: Come on! I wasn't THAT scared of him, I mean really! the guy could've passed for a gay stripper!**

**Chopper: Taps her shoulder Ahem!**

**Alyssa: Turns AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Runs and hides behind Slayer HELP ME!**

**Slayer: Knock it off!**

**Vega: Slips off Chopper's Mask AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Points while laughing**

**Alyssa: Steam shoots out of her ears as her face goes red in embarrassment and anger**

**Everyone: O.OU**

Once she was sure that the cost was clear, she shot through the door, down the corridor and into a door in the opposite side of the room, slamming the door shut and leaning onto it for support. She sighed and smiled to herself. "He's only a ghost of the past... he can't hurt me!"

_SHINK!_

An ax sunk into the metal door just missing Alyssa's ear, but catching her loose bangs. Her eyes shot open and before her stood the serial killer.

"Nice trick! Hahaha!" He chuckled as he reared back his other ax as Alyssa covered her eyes and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Slayer looked up as he reached the hatch as the scream ripped through the silence like a semi-dull blade entering your body through your back and impaling your spinal cord. "No!" Was all he could say as he quickened his pace in climbing. "No!" He said again, reaching the hatch and knocking it off its hinges, sending it into the air and slicing one of the pipes open and crawled out. "ALYSSA!" He roared as he looked around wildly, trying to determine where to go next.

No sooner had he called, a blue triangle with three circles at each end appeared and fell to the floor, exposing Nightmare. "Brother! In there!" He said as he pointed for the door just across from them.

Slayer nodded and reared back a hand, as did Nightmare, but with an opposing arm and the two shot off another Dark matter balls at the door.

* * *

Alyssa covered her eyes as Chopper raised his ax and gave a yelp as she fell to the floor, on her stomach. Chopper swung and hit the door, sticking it into the door as well. "No!" He said as he yanked at one and then, the other. "No! Dammit all!"

Just then, the door exploded, hitting Chopper in the guts and sending him down the hallway with a scream growing fainter and fainter as he progressed down the hall, "Dammitdammitdammitdammit!" Alyssa stood and saw two figures in the doorway and knew from the vaporious red glowing eyes that it was indeed her hero. "Slayer!" She cried as she ran and flung herself onto him.

He caught her with ease and turned to Nightmare. His brother smiled and nodded ahead of himself. "Go on! I'll take this one on!" He said as he made an 'X' like motion with his arms and threw his kantars down as they shifted from his gauntlets with a sick shrinkink noise.

Slayer chuckled and nodded as Alyssa released him. "Alright." He said and then turned to the young Rooder. "Let's go, you." He said as his HellRaiser flashed into his hands and the two ran into the dark hallway.

Nightmare stepped into the hallway as well, but shifted his eyes from one side to another. "I know you're in here, Subordinate Chopper!" He said.

Not too soon, nor too late did he get his answer. A whirling ax flew to greet him, but Nightmare knocked it away as though it were nothing. Chopper dropped from the ceiling and raised his hand, allowing the ax to return to him. "not bad, Insubordinate, not bad, but you were always the one to just run into a random battle... even if you were pitted against Slayer, Hero of the Subordinates, now weren't you"  
He said with a slight grin.

Nightmare thrust a finger at him with a small growl. "Listen here, ingrate! I'll have my share of blows with Slayer and win one day, but as for now..." His finger shifted into his hand so quick that the Subordinate had no clue that Nightmare was holding his bald skull, "You'll do nicely!" He said as more Dark matter formed into his hand with Chopper's head within it.

Chopper began to feel the searing pain of Nightmare's torture tactic and fell into it quickly. Screaming loudly, he struggled to get free, but it was all in vain. He felt himself raising off the floor slowly and the burning sensation growing with each inch that he rose. It was more than he could bare. "NIIIIIGHTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" He roared as he felt a wave of heat rush over his head and himself flying in mid air, flipping summersaults and only God knows what else before hitting the floor.

The dark hallway covered his prey easily from human eyes, but Nightmare was a specialist when it came to hunting things in the dark. "Oh where, oh where, has little Chopper gone? Oh where, oh where could he be..." He asked aloud and reach for something on the ground. He straightened to find a Lavender Water in his hands. He stowed it away just in time to hear a faint cry.

"Catch!" And no sooner than he heard that, an ax came flying at his head. Nightmare had no time to think, but started to block the oncoming throngs of axes that flew in his direction with his kantars, this way, that way and moving himself quickly as to dodge the axes. No sooner when he started to back away, he felt a body land on his back and two axes that crossed his neck like deformed scissors. "Time to die!" Chopper cried as he reared back his killing weapons.

But Nightmare was ready for this. He preformed a frontal flip in the air that threw his opponent off of himself and crushed his neck with an oncoming landing foot and twisted quickly, exposing a loud cracking noise, assuring that his neck was broken into a million pieces.

**Alyssa, Slayer, Psycho, Katie, Amanda, Sledgehammer: .O**

**Nightmare: OoU Uhhhh... Ow?**

**Chopper: XX**

**Vega: I love it when that happens!**

Nightmare smiled to himself as he took his foot from his dead foe. "No one kills the Rooder... But me..."

* * *

Alyssa and Slayer Just reached the elevator and climbed aboard and watched the door shut. As soon as the door was closed, the Rooder turned and hugged the Insubordinate. "Slayer! I was afraid-"

"Shhhh..." Slayer sang as he hugged Alyssa back and rocked her to and fro. "There, there... I'm here now..."

"But that maniac was going to kill me... That makes it three killers!" She said as she broke away from him. She looked him in his blood red vaporous eyes as he looked down to see her. "What do they want from me, Jonathan? What the bloody hell do they want to kill me so badly for?" She asked and continued to hug him, weeping into his black armored breastplate.

All the Insubordinate could do was hold her. To try to comfort her from the hellish nightmare that had emerged from her once normal life, but he, an ex-Subordinate, one of the leading generals of Lord Burroughs's armies, couldn't comfort a little girl that was about to turn fifteen. "I don't know..." He said. Alyssa looked up to his darkened hole where his face should be as he continued. "I remember being in love with my lord's only daughter and heard that he was going to kill her for something, but for such a long time, I can't even remember what he wanted to kill her for..." He finished. He hugged her tight, assuring that he was there with her. "But I do know that, whatever they have in mind, I'm not going to let them have their way." He said.

Alyssa smiled. "Jonathan..." She broke away from him and looked into his eyes again. "What about my mum? What of her?" She asked. He wanted desperately to answer her, but the information that he retained was worthless in this situation... He couldn't answer. He could only shake his head.

"I'm sorry... I wish i knew what was going on myself, but I was told nothing when I was sent to kill you... They told me to bring you to the Organization..." He said.

"What is that?" Alyssa asked.

* * *

Nightmare hadn't made a yard walk before he heard rustling from where he had been before. He turned to see the figure in the now dimmed light straighten himself up with his head hanging loosely from his shoulders. "You forget, Nightmare, I can't die!" He said as he placed his hands on either sides of his head, stretched it about a foot into the air, listening to his neck crackle and pop loudly and letting it pop back into place. He then got out his two axes and stood in an offensive pose. "And with you and no Spirit to give you power, you can easily die by my blade, along with the Rooder!" He cried as he sprinted after the bulky knight. He sighed as he let his kantars back out again.

"How many times do I have to say this? Get lost!" He roared as he somewhat flew at Chopper, stabbing him in the guts and watching rotting blood pour from his new hole. Chopper stumbled backwards as Nightmare pulled his kantar out and looked at his own stomach.

The wound was a deep one and could have proven most fatal to a mere mortal, but with a small laugh, the wound healed itself and he held both axes at the ready. "Nightmare, when will you learn..." He trailed as he rushed a surprised Nightmare and slammed the blade of an ax into his stomach. He leaned into his ear. "I CANNOT DIE!" He roared and pulled the ax out of Nightmare's wound, letting him stumble and walked off.

Holding his wound, he turned and let his yellow vaporous eyes glow in rage. "No one... NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH THIS!" He roared. He let his kantars into his gauntlet and raised his hands to the ceiling, allowing dark matter to formulate into a small ball and let it grow until it was the size of a beach ball. He let out a fierce roar as the ball continued to grow, causing Chopper to turn and watch in horror.

"No! NIGHTMARE! YOU'LL KILL US ALL! Chopper cried. Nightmare's roar ceased for a moment as he looked into the serial killer's eyes.

"Wasn't that the intent for the Rooder? To kill her? Well, I hate to burst your bubble..." He said as his eyes went into a golden color from rage. "YOU HAD YOU'RE CHANCE AND NOW I'M HERE TO KILL YOU!" He roared and threw the massive bomb with the roar, "DARK MATTER BOMB!"

_**TO BE CONTINUE-DAH!**_

**Nightmare: HuffPuff**

**Alyssa, Slayer: NOOO! >:O**

**Vega: HOOOO-**

**Psycho: LYYYY**

**Katie: CRAAAAAP!**

**Amanda: Oh my...**

**Vega: Well... With that in the open, I guess it's time to close this episode for now... Sorry, but you gotta stay tuned and see what happens in the next episode of Clock Tower 5: Insubordinates! God Bless you guys and R&R... please don't be shy and thanx to my faithful readers out there! I love you guys with the love of the Lord and if that offends you, thanks for sticking with me for so long! Hope to hear from you guys and don't forget to look into Eternal Fantasy: GENESIS! See ya laterz!  
Vega Strife, Signing off!**

**Psycho, Katie, Amanda: Waving sadly Bu-byeeeeeee!**


	14. Chopper VS Nightmare Part 2

**Vega: Okay, so this is it… Nightmare vs Chopper…**

**Slayer: Thought you needed Psycho for something…**

**Vega: Oh, yeah… I need your email again, if you still have one… I'll explain later…**

**Nightmare:O ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!**

**Vega: Okay, okay, sheesh…

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Nightmare vs Chopper Part 2**

There was a sudden rumble in the floor on which Slayer and Alyssa stood upon. The Rooder looked at the Insubordinate for assistance and found none. "Slayer..." She started as the Black Knight began beating on the blocked door with all of his might. It suddenly swung open and swollowed the two, shutting itself from behind as a flaring darkness burned from the outside.

Slayer let out a sigh of releife. "That was close... Too close..." He said as he got up. The armor lit up on purple flames and reduced the mighty knight to nothing more than the corpes he really was. Alyssa looked on sadly as the thing looked at the door with it's head down. "My powers are drained... That Denis must have something to do with it, I'm sure..." He said as he sat.

"I can't believe that Denis was behind this..." Alyssa said as she made her way to a book and a pot of Holy water in the corner, refilling and writting her name.

"I don't think he is... I think he may be forced..." Slayer said as he lain on the floor. "I must recooperate, you check out the area..."

"Or I can stay here with you until you're better..." Alyssa said as she knelt by the warrior's head, carfully lifted it, dispite the peeling flesh, and let it rest in her lap.

Slayer's red floresent eyes found comfort and slowly dimmed, finding rest unlike any he had encountered for 200 years.

* * *

Nightmare kricked his neck as he came up on the face down Chopper, covered in rubble. He kicked it with his greaves for good measure. "You, not able to die? More like shut up..." He said as he looked into the hole in the wall. "Now, Slayer..." 

"WILL BE MINE!!!" Chopper cried as he burst from the rubble and grabbed Nightmare's horned helm and brought it hard against his own head, leaving a long _kwooooooong_ noise like that of a Chinese gong.

Nightmare fell to his knees and held his head as he felt a sharp thud in his back and reached behind himself, feeling a handle of one of Chopper's axes. "You... No..." He said and fell forward.

**Vega: Sorry this one's so short... Almost bedtime... Back to school... Stupid computer frying on me in the middle of summer when I was writting the longer version of this, killing it instantly...**

**Sledghammer: VODKA!? Looks around Where! Where is it!? I WANT THE VODKA!!!**

**Slayer: Shoves a sock in his mouth It wasn't promised... just mentioned...**

**R&R... Psycho, get to me with that email so I can speak with you and I will be adding on this chapter... I think...**

**God Bless you guys! You're awsome!!!**

**Vega Strife, out! **


	15. Sibling Showdown Claiming the Rooder

**_CHAPTER 15: Sibling Showdown/ Claiming the Rooder_**

**Vega:** Alright, peoples! For the sake of trying to remember this point of the game, I am going to improv now and I intend to end this story even IF IT KILLS ME!!! So for lack of better words… Be warned, a few 3rd person perspective changes off the bat...

**Sledgehammer:** HEEEERREEE'S SLEDGIE!!!!

**Vega, Psycho, Katie, Zoe, Jimmy, Amanda, Slayer, Nightmare, Alyssa:** -_-U

* * *

He awoke slowly, feeling rested unlike any since his resurrection into Lord Burroughs's service. The name rang in his head, then his red vaporous eyes flared. He quickly jumped up, his dark armor appearing after a burst of purple flames encased him, his sword, HellRaiser, rested on his back as he looked around in the small room. After inspecting the couch, one thing was clear; Alyssa was not there. "Damn! Where is she!? He cursed as he walked to the stairs not too far away and started to climb them. The wood creaked from under his weight as he ascended to the top of the stairs and slowly pushed the door open. Nothing but darkness flooded the room as he stepped in.

With a chuckle, he opened a iron clad hand and a ball of purple flames enveloped his hand, lighting the area dimly as he made his way down the hall, searching for Alyssa.

* * *

The door burst open as Nightmare entered. His yellow eyes glowed brightly in the dim light as he walked over to the diary and read the Rooder's inscription. "Brother…" He said as he reached behind him and yanked hard, revealing a steaming ax blade that all but melted away. He chuckled to himself as he tossed the ax away. "I will find the Significant Item of yours and I will destroy you once and for all… traitor…" With that, the Sigil appeared in front of him with the circular motion of his kantars and he vanished at once.

* * *

"Slayer!" Alyssa cried as she saw a purple flamed hand knight walk around the corner of the hall. She quickly ran to him and looked up to him. "I found something interesting… I think you might be able to make sense of it better than I." She said as Slayer made his way to the item of interest; the fireplace.

"Yes… A fireplace… What's so interesting?" He asked with a shrug.

Alyssa sighed. "This fireplace is walled up… When I was last here, there was a secret passage here… That's where I got the Holy Water." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. It was Slayer's turn to sigh.

"So… Where _IS_ this place?" He asked somewhat dumbly as he rubbed the back of his helmet.

"This is the Hamilton Manor… My home!"

Slayer nodded in understanding as he walked to the flameless fireplace and knocked on the bricked wall with his flaming hand. Only a metallic thud made itself known in the silence. "No.. this isn't even hollow…" He noted as he looked back to Alyssa whom had opened a door. He quickly joined her and watched moments of a woman cradling a baby. She cooed at the baby, speaking to it and naming it…

_"Alyssa"_

"What is this madness?" Slayer asked as he took hold of the HellRaiser handle. Alyssa stopped him and slowly walked to the woman, reaching out to her but suddenly stepped back as the woman made her was out of the way.

"Mother…" She said softly

"Alyssa.. You know this woman?" Slayer asked as the room suddenly grew dark. The HellRaiser found itself in Slayer's hands as he stood in a defensive stance.

Evil laughter filled the room… Laughter of an all too familiar foe… "Brother! Your time has come!"

_

* * *

_

**Vega:** OH, COME ON!!! YOU ARE SO ORIGIONAL!

**Nightmare:** Really?

**Slayer, Vega, Alyssa, Psycho: **NO!!!

**Katie: **YES!!!

**Everyone:** *Stares at Katie*

**Katie:** Ummm... What?

* * *

The floor light up as a giant Sigil where the strapped boots of the masculine Nightmare stood, purple electricity coursed around his kantars as purple flames caught onto Slayer's HellRaiser. "Marshall!"

"Jonathan… It's been a while…"

* * *

**Slayer:** Actually… in standards of this friggin' update- *Glares at Vega* Yes, but in terms with the sotry, it's only been a couple of hours at most…

**Nightmare:** SHADDAP!!!

* * *

"Slayer…" Alyssa's voice became shaky as the knight stared down his brother.

"The Rooder is mine, Nightmare-""Oh, get over yourself, 'Hero of the Subordinates'." He said, quoting with his fingers. "We all know by now that that stupid little girl is something more important than just a Rooder… Hand her over to me and I will return her lifeless body to you so you can continue to play you little dating games…"

Slayer growled. "So this is why you were helping me? Just so you can have the powers of the Entity to yourself!?" As he finished, Nightmare cackled.

"You always were the one with the since of foresight…" He answered. "I may be the puppet now, but I will have that power and I will free us from Lord Burroughs's reign!" With that, Nightmare seemed to fly at Slayer and quickly brought his kantars up from his sides in a slash.

As quickly as Nightmare took off, Slayer shoved Alyssa out of the way and his HellRaiser came up sharply, deflecting the small blades. He spun hard, swinging the massive sword and missing his masculine brother within inches. "You'll never get away with this! I'll make sure of it!" Slayer cried as he lunged forward, running his brother through.

For a moment, things got quiet, Nightmare gasped and coughed, but soon the agonized sounds were turned to sounds of laughter. "You should have killed me years ago, little brother…" He said as he slashed and cut into Slayer's armor, cutting through and causing the tares in his armor to light in minor purple flames, quickly dwindling. "You know the powers of an Insubordinate… Able to draw power from any agonized soul… Including Subordinates and even the Entities…" He said as he stepped forward and thrashed at Slayer, missing significantly.

Slayer had jumped away, landing in his grieves wrong and taking a tumble, flipping backwards until he slammed into an electric barrier that seemingly fried him and knocked him forward a foot. Slayer laid sprawled with his red cape covering his back. He could hear Alyssa calling his name as the heavy footsteps of his brother came closer and closer. "Bro… ther…" He trailed.

"Mhmhmhmhmhm…" Nightmare cackled as he moved and stepped on Slayer's back hard, denting his armor. "Hero… Of nothing…" He said as he leaned in close, shifting his one kantar into his gauntlet and opening his hand wide. Within seconds, dark matter collected in his hands as particles that formed a larger ball. "It's over… Jonathan…" He said plainly.

He expected the worst and his eyes grew slender, closing them slowly. "Alyssa… Annabel…"

"Yes, yes… they do look and act the same, do they not, dear brother? I daresay they would be descendants…" He cackled again. Slayer's eyes widened.

That explained the familiarity…

That explained almost everything about Alyssa to him… But if that were true… That would mean…

"ALYSSA!!! RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN!" Slayer roared at the top of his lungs (what were left) and concentrated hard, making his red cape flutter in the air, morph into spikes and stab into the ground, pushing Slayer off the ground and into the air. With an outstretched hand, he fired three purple fireballs at Nightmare direction. The spikes uprooted themselves from the broken ground and transformed into his cape, allowing the Black Knight to come down on his brother.

* * *

**Nightmare:** FRIGGIN' SPAWN RIPOFF ARTIST!!!

**Slayer:** *Crosses arms and looks the other way* Not my fault I'm more creative than you are, big bro…

**Vega:** Children! PLEASE!

* * *

The attack was blocked effectively with Nightmare's kantars, throwing the HellRaiser to his right, only to be quickly reacquainted with the blade as his little brother spun and held the sword to Nightmare's throat. He chuckled and shook his head. "You still can't kill me…"

"Yes I can… I can if you touch the Rooder…" He spat.

"If I touch her, I will kill her… And if I'm correct, your plans will be for nothing…" He said, smiling inwardly as his kantars met with Slayer's weapon, throwing it off, but the weapons were once again connected in a power clash.

Both powerhouses struggled and pushed, trying to unbalance the other as Alyssa watched helplessly; the Holy Water would not transform. No matter how tightly she held it, it didn't glow or anything. She shook it desperately, wanting to help Slayer. "Come on! Work!" She cried.

As if by a miracle, there was a soft whistling noise that grew louder and lower. It wasn't until the two titans looked to the ground, then back up at a large falling object. It fell quickly and loudly now.

The two jumped away as the object crashed into the ground hard, making a mock explosion. As the dust cleared, the object revealed itself to be…

A fridge…

* * *

**Katie:** OHWOW!AFRIDGE!IWONDERWHAT'SINSIDE!C'MONPHY-CHAN!LET'SOPENIT!PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE!!!!!!

**Slayer and Nightmare:** o.O

**Vega and Psycho:** -.-U *Insert massive intake of air* NO!!!

* * *

Nightmare scratched his head at the contraption and inched closer to it. "What the… What the Hell is that!?" He roared, his helmet cocked to the side as he poked it with a kantar.

Slayer looked behind him and saw Alyssa, deciding it would be best to make his way to her. He ran to her as the door of the fridge burst open, causing Nightmare to stumble backwards. A cold mist flooded the room until a tall headed figure appear wit a long scepter that adorn a cross at its top. "Is that… the…"

"I-I think it is… WE'RE SAVED!" Alyssa cried and jumped for joy.

The mist cleared and the clergyman appeared; His Holiness, the Pope.

* * *

**Everyone:** Hooray!

**Nightmare:** -_-* ...Crap...

* * *

At the speed of light, His Holiness flew and swung his scepter Nightmare, beating and bruising his masculine frame in a flurry of blows, screaming at the top of his lungs; "MY THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL YOU!!! MAY BE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL YOU!!!"

Nightmare screamed in a mix of surprise and a little agony as the Pope caused damage to his helmet. "NO! STOP YOU FOOL!!!" He cried as he tried to bat His Holiness off, but it's known everywhere… You just can't touch the Pope. He tried to push the holy man away, but the scepter popped his gauntlets, denting them and malfunctioning his weapons. "DAMNED FOOL!!!" He roared.

Slayer put a hand on Alyssa and tried to concentrate. Dark energies entered his being as he focused the remaining powers to open a hole in the time fabric. "Get in and find a place to hide… I'll buy you some time here…"

"Aren't there more Subordinates?" She asked. Slayer's gaze did not leave his elder brother.

"No… The rest were taken care of… I would feel their presence anywhere…" He said as he lightly pushed Alyssa in the portal. "I'm not going to let Nightmare take you… Go find a place to hide and wait for me…" He said. He watched her look at him with concern. "I'll be fine… We Insubordinates can draw power from fallen Subordinates… I've taken two with your help, so I'll be fine…" He said. Without warning, she took his hand and he felt something cackle in his hand; three Lavender Waters.

"Good luck…" She said as she quickly kissed the side of his helmet. She smiled and entered the portal, watching him as the tare closed.

By this time, the Pope had mangled Nightmare and returned to his fridge as Slayer walked to him. "Thank you, sir…" He said as he closed the fridge door and picked it up, throwing it into the air and out of sight.

"Your… pet… is gone? Where is she!?" Nightmare sputtered as he struggled to his feet, dark energies encasing him and rebuilding his armor and repairing his wounds.

"Gone… Away from you, brother… your fight is with me…" He said as he clenched his left fist, ignited purple flames and delivered a blow to Nightmare's helmet, shattering the bottom right corner of the chin guard. "Time to end this, brother!" He roared as he felt pain flood from his stomach. Slowly, he looked down and saw the kantars in his armor deep, cutting into his rotting being. "Wha…"

"We may be able to absorb the powers of fallen Subordinates… but they need to carry tormented souls… unlike your Rooder's belief… So in short, my dear brother… I win…" He said as he let his brother fall to his knees.

Jonathan felt himself growing weaker and weaker as the armor burst into the purple flames, revealing his rotting corpse as he slowly felt the cut burn through his stomach like phosphorus. With a sudden jerk of his skull, his red eyes met the yellow ones of the victor of the battle. With little effort, Jonathan could no longer feel his legs as his torso was ripped from his legs and embers lit his skin.

"Why… Marshal… Why?" He asked as he watched his brother hear his hand back and charge dark matter into his hand; Dark Matter Bomb.

From the exposed flesh from the damaged helmet, an evil grin could be seen from Marshal as he simply fired the shot at his little brother.

* * *

**Vega:** WOOHOO!!! A Decent Chapter for a long wait, huh guys!? Read and review! Can't wait to see who likes this cliffhanger! Take care and God Bless!


End file.
